


Madness of the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, College Bullying, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Renji is an asshole in this story, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, This pairing is my OTP everyone, Vampire Turning, Vampires, lengthy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life... what is life?" </p>
<p>He was always of the mind that he could never experience what humans called 'life'. </p>
<p>"Life... is death. Death is a curse." </p>
<p>The moon... is madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a birthday gift for my sister, who wanted a Vamp!Szayel x Ichigo fanfic, but I wanted others to be able to read this too. So I uploaded it on fanfiction and I am doing likewise here! 
> 
> The warnings are all in the tags. SzayIchi happens to be my OTP, so this is one of the first out of (probably many) SzayIchi fics I'll be posting. 
> 
> This is also VERY lengthy. Like, 24K words or something. And Szayel is all nice and OOC here so people can appreciate him more. And don't worry - there is smut. A fair bit of it too. Also, this is my own personal take on what a vampire is in terms of the Bleachverse, as in there are some slight differences with standard vampire lore and what is written here. You'll see what I mean. 
> 
> Explicit rating for the sexual content and the coarse language. Oh, and vampire Szayel. Enjoy!

The city's lights illuminated the plains below.

Rain pelted down from the heavens, darkening the land with its greying caress.

The air was cold, the wind sharp as it stirred the bows of trees.

Humans gathered, rushing to and fro underneath shop windows, huddling and seeking to find relief from the drenching clutches of the silver sheets of precipitation.

The night was blackening, cars rumbling through the streets and roads.

Civilisation was quietening, the loss of the sun's light urging families, friends, lovers, and those pursuing solitude to their homes – eager to escape the bitterness of winter.

The city's lights illuminated life.

_Life_ …

From far above, unknown and unseen by those below, a lone figure stood atop a hillock overlooking the town.

Motionless as a stone sentinel, he gazed unblinkingly at the world before him.

_Life..._

_What was life?_

The rain continued to fall. The man appeared not to notice, though his clothes were dripping wet from the exposure to the sky's mild wrath, the loose fabric sticking to his pale skin.

Strands of hair plastered the sides of his cheeks and neck, once tidy locks of an unusual pink now unruly and matted with the wind's breeze.

Unnatural deep golden eyes continued to survey below, white rimmed glasses providing the only protection against the rainfall.

His eyes closed, a faint sigh passing his lips as he bowed his head.

There was no such thing as 'life'. Only a brief glimmer of hope, and the never ending sleep that accompanied it thereafter.

Sleep was all he had known.

For six hundred years, he had walked as one without living, without hope. Without salvation. Moving from civilisation to civilisation, he had tried to grasp this sense of so-called 'reality'. What did humans mean by 'life'?

Try as he might, he could only ever find one answer.

_Life... is death._

_Death is a curse_.

The rain ceased.

He lifted his head, his fine pale features contorted into a look of pain as he gazed towards the heavy blanket of grey clouds pulling apart. The air grew colder.

The silver of the moon's glow filtered across the sky, the light reflecting the silvery pools of tears that had formed in his eyes.

"No…" His voice came out as a hoarse plead for mercy. His hands clenched by his sides, the whites of his knuckles only serving to make his skin paler.

He closed his eyes, the moon's cold embrace blanketing him with the shroud of despair he had come to associate with his deathly existence. His chest rose and fell, a hand lifting from his side to entwine in his hair, gripping the matted pink locks in a measly bid for purchase.

He was trembling.

"Please… not now." He whispered, his pale petal coloured lips parting to take in frantic gasps of air. His mouth grew dry.

His gaze became hard, angered, as his eyes narrowed at the mocking light of the moon. The beams of whitened silver simply glanced back, terrorising him once more as the two played their familiar life-age game of unforgiving malice.

The moon seemed to laugh, its illumination of the sky creating the illusion of speech as its rays held him at their mercy.

" _It is too late."_

" _The madness has already begun."_

* * *

"Before you all go everyone, make sure you have those questions done by tomorrow. Remember, your assignments are due next Thursday!"

Groans and rumbles of acknowledgement rang throughout the lecture hall, the sound of chairs being scraped against the floor and bags collected from above and below tables accompanying the chatter which had raucously ensued at the end of class.

Sighing heavily, a hand raising to rub through bright orange locks, eighteen year old Kurosaki Ichigo rose from his seat, diligently packing his satchel with his textbook, notebook and pencil case. He was tired. Not having been able to sleep well the previous night, he had made it his top priority that morning to unceremoniously throw himself upon his bed the moment he returned home from University.

"Ichigo, the day's finally out! Goddamn I thought that would never end." A relieved voice sounded from close by, a hand reaching out to clap the teen on the back.

Ichigo started, flinching a little before turning his head to gaze up at his friend, Abarai Renji. The taller male grinned down at the orange haired youth, his own spiked red hair held back by a black sweatband around his forehead, masking part of the tribal tattoos which marked his eyebrows.

Ichigo chuckled slightly, sighing and carefully extricating himself from the hand on his shoulder as he made to leave the classroom, Renji following alongside.

"What's up? You've been a bit out of it all day." Renji asked as the duo squeezed past a group of excited girls who had decided to congregate in the immediate vicinity directly outside of the lecture hall's door.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Came the reply.

Renji gazed at his friend closely for a moment, before shrugging and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Late night?"

Ichigo managed a faint smile.

"Yeah… something like that. Dad had a friend over from the medical clinic. He didn't end up leaving till two in the morning." The orange haired boy grimaced.

When his father, Kurosaki Isshin – the practitioner of the family medical facility – invited friends and co-workers over, it was very rarely when Ichigo could find any sort of peace and quiet to concentrate solely on his studies.

He was a very studious young man, and he took his classes seriously. He did, after all, want to follow in his father's footsteps and own a clinic of his own one day. He excelled in science, and was passionate about the subject. He was considered one of the top students in his medical degree.

Unfortunately, it seemed that sometimes his father liked to conveniently 'forget' about this need for his son to concentrate in peace and quiet, and often did everything in his power to trample on the youth's need for privacy when studying.

It made Ichigo exasperated to the point where he would often resort to taking it out with the old man with their usual brawls in the kitchen or living room.

He was brought back to the conversation when he heard the murmur of understanding passing from Renji's lips.

"I see… I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to dinner with me, Rukia and the others tonight…"

Ichigo gave a faint smile.

"Thanks, but I need to study." He politely declined.

Renji snorted.

"Oh yeah… almost forgot you have your 'star class' where you're the 'star student' tomorrow afternoon." The redhead chuckled.

Ichigo scoffed, shaking his head in amusement.

They had left the large glass entranceway of Karakura University, the afternoon sun beating down upon the dampened soil in a pleasant warmth, drying the ground from the rainfall they had received last night. The air was crisp and carried the pleasing scent of an earthen headiness.

It was silent for a few moments, the duo continuing along a main street, skyscrapers rising along either side to greet them as well as the accompanying rush of people.

"You know, you really should get out more, Ichigo." Renji spoke up quietly. Ichigo's brown eyes slid to his friend in a sidewards glance.

"Meet new people… you're always cooped up in that room of yours. Surely it's affecting your mental health. Too much science is a bad thing!"

Ichigo laughed.

"Only you seem to think so." The orange haired boy replied, his eyes alight with amusement.

Renji shrugged, a mumbled "it's true, though" falling from his lips.

There was another brief silence, though not unpleasantly so, as the pair waited at the crossing, joining the throng of other pedestrians as they paused in preparation for the signal that it was safe to proceed. Soon the all-clear was given and the mass advanced forward, people scurrying here and there to make it in time, drawing the impatient blaring of car horns as they did so.

Ichigo's attention was directed towards the huge advertising screens donning the side of the business buildings along the left-hand side. They were currently displaying promotional teaser trailers for new-release movies. Ichigo blinked sleepily, a yawn emerging from his throat.

The sooner he could get home, the sooner he could rest before he retrieved his textbooks for the night.

Humming quietly in appreciation of this plan, he rubbed his eyes a little. In consequently doing so, he gave a startled gasp as he walked into someone.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out, his face flushing in embarrassment as he had found himself colliding with a hard figure. His brown eyes widened to gaze up at the pedestrian.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." A smooth voice breezed out in response, the sound masculine yet carrying an air of a melodic trill.

Ichigo managed an awkward smile as he eyed a figure of a male who stood around six feet tall, with rather unusual shoulder length pink hair, bangs falling over his right eye and framing the sides of his face. His skin was a pale tone, his features handsome yet delicate. His eyes blinked at Ichigo behind white rimmed glasses, the man's irises a deep gold, almost amber.

The man gave a slight smile in response.

Ichigo cleared his throat lightly, nodding faintly to the male before quickly turning around and continuing on his way. Renji was waiting nearby, growing steadily impatient.

"You really do need to watch your ass when you're walking." Renji sighed at his friend's clumsiness.

Ichigo managed a laugh.

"Yeah…"

He glanced quickly behind him, only to see that the stranger had already proceeded on his way in the opposite direction. The teen found his eyes narrowing slightly.

He couldn't help but get the feeling that something was… odd... about that person.

He blinked and shook his head.

He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but he pushed it aside. Served him right for not getting enough sleep. He returned his gaze back ahead of him – saying goodbye to Renji when he had arrived at his home fifteen minutes later.

* * *

He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts and the environment around him that he had failed to notice the presence of another in front of him – the next moment he had collided with the shorter male.

_How careless of me. I have let myself become too absorbed with this town._

He paused as he looked down into warm brown eyes, the youthful figure of the boy gazing up and uttering a hurried apology.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He answered, brushing it aside amiably.

Careless mistakes were a part of this world.

Even for those who should, by all means, not belong to any world at all.

He briefly swept his gaze over the fiery orange locks of the teen's hair, his skin lightly tanned and his features giving off a sense of boyish handsomeness. He could not have been more than eighteen, at the very least.

The boy had smiled with a sense of awkwardness before nodding and rushing away to meet with a redheaded male, presumably his friend.

Sparing a quick glance back at the retreating figure, the man's fine brows furrowed together slightly in a moment of thought.

His gaze was quickly cast aside to the television screen next to him.

The evening news had begun broadcasting.

Deep golden eyes widened as the report blared through the outside speakers, alerting the populous of the latest headline.

"Our top story tonight; terror strikes Karakura Town. At two thirty this morning, local police discovered the gruesome remains of a middle-aged office worker in the side alleys along the Seireitei district – the man's throat was torn apart from what has been speculated by police as 'a dangerous animal'. It is strongly urged that residents of Seireitei lock residence doors at night and take extra precaution until the beast is discovered and contained."

A feeling of foreboding dread flooded his being.

_No..._

He swallowed thickly, his gut churning as he hastily turned around, striding away towards the apartment he had moved into the night previously.

His pale hand clenched by his side.

_Why does it have to be like this?_

* * *

Ichigo could barely contain his excitement as he took his usual seat in the middle row, bag already unpacked and placed to the side to free his workspace up for the equipment they had been tasked to set out.

The Head of Science at Karakura University, Professor Urahara Kisuke, grinned widely at his array of students, his flamboyant demeanour brightening up the room as much as his smile. He adjusted his green and white striped bucket hat over his ashen blonde locks, peering at each of the tables to ensure that beakers and retort stands were in order. Seeming satisfied, he nodded to himself.

Ichigo gave a faint sigh when he noticed that his lab partner, Ishida Uryuu, was absent. The orange haired teen supposed it was due to some family dilemma with the navy black haired males' father.

Chewing his bottom lip idly Ichigo redirected his attention back towards the front of the class when Urahara-sensei had tapped the teacher's desk with the tip of his cane. At once, all conversations in the room ceased.

"Morning everyone! I'm glad to see you all decided to make it to prac today. I've noticed a lot of you can't be bothered turning up sometimes. Is my teaching really  _that_ bad?" The professor asked, pouting, his voice taking on a whiney tone.

Students chuckled and laughed.

The grin on Urahara-sensei's face was infectious.

He picked up his teacher's journal and read through the plan he had made for today briefly, before lifting his head once more to gaze back at the assemblage.

"We're supposed to be having a new student join our class today, but he hasn't arrived yet…"

His words sparked various intrigued glances. Ichigo wondered faintly at who this new classmate could possibly be.

"Ah well, he'll get here when he gets here. Even I have trouble finding this class sometimes." The professor continued, shrugging.

"Urahara-sensei, you  _always_ have trouble finding this class…" One of the students at the back, a man called Hisagi Shuuhei, pointed out.

There was a fresh wave of sniggers throughout the room as the professor 'accidentally' let loose a piece of chalk flying at the dark-haired and tattooed man's head.

"Do not." Urahara-sensei pouted.

The laughter continued.

Ichigo found himself chuckling along with the rest of his class. Part of the reason why he enjoyed this lesson so much was because of the laidback atmosphere. It helped him feel less conspicuous when he was surrounded by those who shared his passion for the subject, as well as also not being referred to as a 'star student' all of the time by his classmates.

Urahara-sensei had likened the entire group to a Bunsen burner – saying that they were all "still bright as hell, no matter how dull they could sometimes be" – that last part directed jokingly at Hisagi.

Ichigo took out his pen and began methodically placing it to paper as the professor turned his back to begin writing up today's practical lesson, having procured another piece of chalk from his lab coat pocket.

He was unaware that someone had just entered the room.

"Ah, you must be the new student! Glad you finally found your way here. I would have gone looking for you, but according to Hisagi-san here, I have no sense of direction. He's the guy at the back nursing his forehead. Let me see… you can work with Kurosaki-san for today if you want, his partner isn't here. If you want anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

Ichigo was only half listening to this and gave a faint murmur of acknowledgement towards the person who had walked up beside him. He quickly hurried to finish off his last sentence of instructions so he could greet the new student properly.

"Thank you, Urahara-sensei." The smooth voice sounded from next to the orange haired teen.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his head jerked upwards, warm brown eyes filled with shock as he found himself gazing once more at the man he had bumped into on the streets on his way home last night.

The pink haired male's eyes also widened in recognition, and he gave an easy smile as he slowly extended a pale hand. Ichigo blinked, pulling himself out of his stunned reverie before smiling cheerfully and reaching out to shake the hand offered to him. For one whose skin was pale, the man's hand was surprisingly warm.

"Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." The orange haired youth introduced, pausing a moment before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry for almost bowling you over yesterday afternoon."

The pink-haired male laughed, the sound quite pleasant, and his mouth widened into a good-natured grin.

"Like I said, it was my fault. Pleased to meet you, Kurosaki-san." He responded.

Ichigo made a slight face.

"My friends call me Ichigo. 'Kurosaki-san' makes me feel old." He chuckled.

The taller male's lips quirked with amusement, his deep golden eyes echoing with a friendly mirth.

"I can understand that. Ichigo, then."

The orange haired youth smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked, adjusting his lab glasses over his eyes and putting on his coat, his new partner next to him doing likewise as he threaded his arms through the long sleeves of the baggy material as it enveloped his slender form.

"Szayelaporro Granz." He replied after a moment, a small smile on his pale lips.

Ichigo hummed in acknowledgment.

"That's an unusual name." He noted as he watched the pink haired man immediately begin setting up with surprising accuracy, as if being in a laboratory was somehow second nature to him. Ichigo was impressed. Normally when they had new students, half of the practical was spent teaching them how to choose the correct equipment and defining what beaker belonged to what and so forth.

A slight chuckle left the man's lips.

"So is 'Ichigo'." He mentioned flippantly, a fine eyebrow raised in amusement.

Ichigo scoffed.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I set myself up for that one…"

Szayel chuckled again.

"Indeed you did."

A pleasant silence passed between them for a few moments whilst the professor called everyone to attention, explaining last-minute safety procedures. With a joking "if you blow yourselves up, make sure it's spectacular enough so I can brag about it to next years' class," he announced that they could begin.

"You know your way around a lab pretty well then, I take it." Ichigo spoke up with a sense of awe as he eyed his new partner waste no second in combining the chemicals required. The pink haired male smiled somewhat bashfully.

"Science is a big passion of mine." He shrugged.

Ichigo felt his grin become wider.

"Really? Same here. You know, I think we're going to get along just fine." He smiled.

He received an equally wide smile in response, a smile which, Ichigo noted, was genuinely one of the nicest he had ever seen.

* * *

"So how long have you been living here?"

"Not long. I only arrived two nights ago."

Ichigo and the pink haired male, Szayelaporro, were walking together from the University as soon as class had ended. The practical had gone startlingly well, with Urahara-sensei almost mind-blown at the new students' prowess. He had made a joking comment that he should become Ichigo's new lab partner for the rest of the semester, so that Ichigo could learn a few things. This was met by chuckles and laughter around the room, and sheepish smiles from the pair who had indeed seemed to have become good friends during those two hours.

"You serious?" Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in stunned interest as he looked to the pink-haired male.

Szayel's lips pulled into another slight smile, and chuckling, he nodded.

Ichigo grinned, looking back in front of him and lacing his hands behind his head.

"What made you decide to come to Karakura Town?"

There was a brief pause as the golden-eyed male chewed his lip in thought.

"It's a bit of a long story..." He replied quietly a moment later. Ichigo cast a sidewards glance at him.

"It's ok… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious." The orange haired youth shrugged.

Szayel lifted a hand and flipped some locks of hair away from his eyes, pushing up his glasses as he did so. He smiled back.

"Perhaps I'll tell you one day."

Ichigo grinned again.

The sun was pleasantly warm as its rays sank slowly below the tree lines, afternoon shadows stretching across the pavement and blanketing the ground with darkened tendrils. From beside him, Ichigo heard his new friend give a faint sigh. The orange haired youth's brows pulled forth into a slight frown.

"Are you ok?"

There was an expression of disquiet on the pale man's delicate features.

Golden eyes blinked, and a warm smile formed on petal coloured lips as a light laughter fell from them.

"Oh, yes, I am. Sorry about that. I get lost in thought a lot." He shrugged.

"Ah… life's like that." Ichigo nodded his agreement. He missed the look of brief sadness in the other's eyes.

"I see…" His whisper was barely audible.

He turned his gaze away from the shorter orange haired male, golden eyes glazing over in faraway contemplation.

They continued walking.

"Hey, did you hear about that guy who was killed yesterday morning?"

The pink-haired male's head shot up with sudden attention and he gazed widely at the boy next to him. Ichigo was glancing over to the television billboards.

The news report from last night was playing.

"Yes, I did…"

Ichigo turned his head to gaze at his companion. He noticed a slight pained expression was in the taller man's eyes.

"It's tragic…" He murmured, his golden-eyed gaze falling to the pavement.

Ichigo nodded, a slight saddened smile forming on his lips.

"Where do you live?" He asked, his voice slightly louder as he tried to change the subject.

Szayel lifted his head, a small smile of gratitude on his lips at the welcomed change of discussion, and he motioned towards an apartment block two streets over.

"I have a room up there."

Ichigo followed the man's motioning and hummed in acknowledgement.

"That's a really good location. I've dreamed of living in that area." He smiled. He received a light-hearted laugh in response.

"What about you?" Szayel asked.

Ichigo turned his head back to the other male.

"My father owns a family clinic and we live there. It's actually about ten minutes away from your apartment block." Ichigo replied. A grin formed on the pink-haired man's lips.

"Really, Ichigo. As if bumping into me yesterday evening wasn't enough, you mean to tell me you live in the same neighbourhood as me now? I see some form of mild threat directed at me..." He smirked playfully.

Ichigo threw his head back in laughter.

"Only if you allow Urahara-sensei to get the one up on us in class like that again."

It was Szayel's turn to laugh, the sound as pleasant as his voice.

The two continued on.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye for the day. See you tomorrow, Ichigo." The pink-haired male spoke up after a moment as they stopped by a door leading into the apartment block. Ichigo nodded, smiling.

"Alright then. Enjoy your evening, ok?"

A slight smile was his response.

"I'll try my best. You too." He lifted his hand in a wave and turned around, heading inside.

Ichigo waved in response, standing there for a while before humming quietly to himself and continuing on his way, stretching his arms over his head.

He didn't know why he had thought that there was something so 'odd' about the man when he had rushed into him yesterday evening. On the contrary, he had found himself of the opinion that they had many shared interests, so it was unsurprising they had gotten along as well as they did.

His smile was as warm as the fading glow of the sun as he walked the route home.

He was glad he'd become friends with him.

* * *

Closing the door to his apartment and throwing the keys down onto the pristine white couch, Szayelaporro Granz let loose a quiet sigh as he walked into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard he took down a glass and poured himself some water before making his way back out to the immaculate living room. He removed his glasses, placing them on the nearby table and he closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his pink locks.

Sighing again as he took a sip of his water he rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window, gazing out unblinkingly at the civilisation below.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_ …

For all his centuries, he had never known someone quite like that boy whom he had suddenly found himself considering what he had never considered anyone as before – a friend.

The orange haired youth positively radiated kindness and a strong heart, and Szayel was astounded by how similar the two's interests were.

He had never laughed before like he had with that young man. He had never smiled as much around anyone else.

He found himself allowing a small stream of hope to slide through the barrier of solitude that he had framed in his mind.

He knew it was impossible for someone like him to seek friendship and joy. It could never happen. His existence, his curse, prevented that.

And yet…

He wanted to know more about the boy. He was scared to discover that he actually sought a sense of  _belonging_  somewhere.

Szayel closed his eyes.

_Life… is it… so unobtainable after all?_

_Ichigo… perhaps you can help me see that. I feel like…_

_I can trust you._

* * *

"Yo, if it isn't Pinky and Berry. I haven't seen you two for a while."

Ichigo and Szayel paused, turning their heads to gaze behind them in the corridor at the man who had just spoken. Their brows furrowed in exasperation.

"What did you just call me?" Szayel asked, seeming mildly annoyed as Abarai Renji waved to them both, grinning widely.

Ichigo sighed.

"Shut it, Renji." He murmured.

Renji just grinned wider.

"Abarai-kun, please don't harass the star students." Urahara-sensei called out in a trilling tone as he exited from the laboratory, smiling widely at the three as he passed them by.

Amusement quirked at the corners of the trio's mouths.

"You have my deepest apologies, geta-boushi." Renji drawled in mock apology as he bowed. The bucket hat and sandal wearing professor snorted and promptly beat the red haired male over the back of the head with his cane.

"Ow!" The younger man cried out.

Ichigo and Szayel couldn't help chuckling at the scene as they watched, waving to the professor as he left. Renji rubbed the back of his head and grimaced, walking alongside the two as they adjusted their textbooks and bags.

"I hate to say 'I told you so', Renji, but—"

"—piss off."

Ichigo smirked.

"Alright then."

Renji drew himself up and slouched, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sado's planning a housewarming party tonight – you guys wanna come along?"

Apologetic smiles drew on the orange and pink haired males' faces.

"Sorry, Abarai-kun. I'm busy this evening." Szayel announced, running a hand through his hair to flick some stray locks from his eyes.

Renji looked to Ichigo.

"I was going over to Szayel's apartment later to go over our lab prac for tomorrow." The orangette replied.

Renji's mouth hung open.

"Science! That's all it ever is! You two need girls or something! Honestly, how the hell can you even form a conversation about chemical equations? Christ Almighty!" The redhead exclaimed in wailing disbelief.

Ichigo and Szayel exchanged a brief glance, watching as Renji ushered off, still shaking his head.

"… You know, I've been thinking…"

Ichigo looked up at his friend as the golden eyed male spoke quietly.

"What is it?"

A sly smirk pulled across pale lips as the taller male gazed into warm brown eyes.

"I want to create some sort of voodoo doll of Abarai-kun and use it to inflict embarrassing torture."

Ichigo snorted a laugh.

"I would like to see that." He chuckled. He received another smirk in response.

It had been three weeks since Szayel had arrived in Karakura Town.

Over that time period it was noted by those around the campus of Karakura University that he and Ichigo had become near inseparable – the two were rarely seen without the company of the other, and had earned the somewhat amusing title of 'test tube brothers' from those in their degree. They simply ignored this though, focusing on their work and the time they would spend when they caught up for study sessions at each other's homes.

It felt like they knew everything there was to know about each other.

Ichigo had never felt happier.

He could tell that by looking into calm golden eyes, the thought was reciprocated.

"What time did you want me over, again?"

Szayel chewed his lip slightly, a habit Ichigo had picked up on the taller male so frequently falling into when he was deep in thought about something, before he spoke up.

"Around four would probably be best."

Ichigo nodded.

"Alright then. I'll be there. Did you want me to bring anything?"

A smile and a shake of the head was his response.

"No, that'll be fine, Ichigo. I can cook something up."

Ichigo began watering at the mouth.

"I love it when you say that. Your cooking is seriously some of the best I've ever tried."

Szayel laughed, brushing away the comment good-naturedly.

"Glad to hear you appreciate it so much. I don't think it's  _that_ good though."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Say what you will, Szayel. If you weren't a scientist, you should open a restaurant."

A hum of consideration fell from Szayel's lips, his mouth twitching into a grin.

They fell into renewed laughter as they walked down the afternoon sunlit courtyard.

* * *

"Yuzu, Karin, I'm going over to Szayel's place. Tell dad I won't be home for dinner." Ichigo called out to his sisters as he stepped into his shoes, making to open the front door. He received responses of affirmation to this, and waving at his siblings as they headed back into the living room, he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

A pleasant tune was hummed from his lips as he walked onto the street, his pace moderate as he placed a hand in his pocket. It was late afternoon – not so dark as to fully block out the last dying embers of the sunlight, but nevertheless the shadows of the day clustered forth like clouds brewing an oncoming storm in the sky.

His backpack was slung over his shoulder and he drew his jacket tighter around himself to ease the chill of the pre-dusk air. He carefully glanced from left to right as he reached a main road, and seeing that there were no cars, he quickly continued forth.

Walking the route he had grown very accustomed to over these past three weeks, he turned a corner next to a side street – the route which would take him directly to the apartment blocks. He was halfway through the long walkway when he saw and heard movement up ahead.

Lifting his gaze his eyes narrowed when he saw two figures near the end of the alley. He could make out the form of an extremely tall person towering over a shorter, slighter build. Hushed voices were echoing around the walls, and Ichigo would have simply continued past them if not for what had happened next.

The sound of a scuffle broke out, hissed snarls echoing in the air. Ichigo stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide, when he saw the taller figure make to lunge at the slighter one, a cry reverberating around the brick walls. The slighter figure pushed the taller one away with a particularly hard shove, making the lanky male – his loud grunt confirming this – crash into the hard surface.

The taller man cussed, jumping up with surprising speed and agility and lunged forth again, the slighter person retaliating and lunging back with equal force. Ichigo felt his body freeze as they harshly attacked each other, sounds of pained shouts and yells filling his ears accompanied by the sight of fists flying and clawing at each other's throats, mouths dangerously close to each other's necks.

Ichigo felt a jolt through his stomach and he rushed forth, making to provide some sort of aid to the slighter figure who had fallen back down, incapacitated by the towering male. A particularly loud yell of defiance from the slighter figure, the voice sounding so familiar, had Ichigo's heart pumping with fear.

"Oi!" He yelled, now having reached the two.

His heart seemed to stop altogether when his brown eyes fell upon the sight of the tall male with raven locks, an eye patch covering his left eye and his mouth twisted into a hideous snarl displaying rows of wide piano teeth, clamping his hand down tightly on the throat of a slender male with shoulder length pink locks and pale skin. His normally delicate and handsome features were contorted into an expression of pain as crimson blood trickled down the corner of his now-reddened lips, his shirt torn slightly to expose further wounds along his shoulder. His golden eyes were vivid with rage.

"Szayel…" Ichigo whispered, mortified.

The man's eyes turned to face Ichigo, and golden depths widened in recognition, his mouth moving in an attempt to speak, to warn Ichigo to get out of here as fast as he could, but he was cut off as another pained cry fell from his lips when the lanky male holding him by the throat snickered, clamping his long fingers tighter around the pale man's neck.

"Well, well, well. Whadda we 'ave 'ere, eh? Ya didn't tell me you 'ad a pet, Szayelaporro." The lanky male sneered, his voice watery and harsh.

Ichigo's fists balled up in anger and he rounded on the tall male.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" He yelled, drawing his fist back and colliding it harshly with the tall man's face.

His friends' attacker cried out in surprise and pain as Ichigo's knuckles met harshly with his nose, a snapping sound filling the air as the bone broke upon impact.

"YA LITTLE SHIT… YER GONNA FUCKIN' PAY FER THAT!" The man roared, clamping a hand over his bleeding face. His one visible eye was narrowed in a dangerous wrath. He raced towards Ichigo, a long knife being pulled from his coat pocket, and Ichigo's eyes widened as he ducked, his heart pumping brutally in fear and anger.

He reached up, blocking the arm swung towards his face with the knife in tow and he managed to twist the lanky males' wrist backwards enough to cause the weapon to drop onto the ground. Another cry filled the air as the attacker's movement was prohibited, and Ichigo used the opportunity to snap up his kneecap painfully underneath the man's chin, the recoil of it sending him hurtling back against the wall.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo made to pull his fist back to only gasp out in pain and let loose a garbled cry when a strong grip wrapped around the material of his jacket collar, the orange haired teen finding himself suspended a few feet from the ground.

He felt as if he was looking at the true face of death when that one visible violet eye narrowed so intensely at him, his face contorted and bloodied into destructive intent. He could feel himself choking, the hand on his jacket making the material tighten around his throat.

A dash of movement in front of him and a brief blur of pink caught his eye, and Ichigo found himself dropped painfully to the ground as the man's grip released suddenly – a shocked and hissed gasp of air escaping his throat. Ichigo coughed and panted, choking as he gripped his neck, only to have brown eyes widen and his mouth fall open in shock as the tainted, glinting edge of the knife protruded through the chest of the raven haired man.

The violet eye widened, its gaze sliding to the side to meet golden eyes alight with a dangerous wrath as the pink haired male drove the knife deeper through the attacker's back.

"Don't you  _dare_ touch him again, Nnoitra." Szayel hissed, his voice low and venomous, carrying all intent of death as he let go, the tall man slumping to the ground.

Panting slightly, Szayel turned his gaze to look at Ichigo, his features clouded over in intense concern.

"I-Ichi…"

He collapsed.

Ichigo's body sprang into motion as he scrambled up, rushing forth to catch his friend before he could fall down, his entire body alert with panic, confusion and fear from what had just happened. He wrapped his arms tightly around Szayel's back and chest, holding him close as he began walking forwards, keeping his friend steady as he quickly ushered them towards the pink haired males' apartment.

A faint groan passed reddened lips, Szayel's body slumping weakly against Ichigo's.

Ichigo's arms held him firmer as he helped him through the front door.

"It's ok, Szayel. You're gonna be ok… hold on. Please… hold on."

His voice was desperate.

* * *

"Holy shit, what the hell happened back there?!"

Golden eyes opened to glance into concerned and frightened warm brown as the pink haired male made to sit himself straighter on the couch, Ichigo gently reaching out and holding him by the shoulders in an effort to aid him.

A weak smile on petal coloured lips was his reply as Ichigo then wrapped Szayel's pale hand around a glass of water he had brought for him.

"Thank you, Ichigo." The pink-haired male whispered hoarsely as he quickly downed his water, Ichigo settling himself next to the man, a hand reaching out to move his torn shirt collar aside and dab a damp cloth against the dried blood wounds on the man's shoulder.

Szayel sighed, placing the glass on the nearby coffee table.

"Family dispute I suppose you could say…" He murmured quietly.

Ichigo lifted his head.

"You call  _that_ a family dispute?! Szayel! He tried to kill you!"

Pained golden eyes turned to glance into Ichigo's warm brown irises, and the teen felt his heart clench painfully at the look.

"It wouldn't be the first time." The slightly taller male replied, trying to force an easy smile on his lips, though it came out as more of a grimace.

Ichigo held his gaze.

"He tried to kill you… he attacked me… you shoved a knife through his chest… Szayel, I think I deserve some answers here. I know you're not telling me everything. Please… I have a right to know."

Szayel swallowed thickly as his gaze was held by determined, yet scared warm brown eyes. He sighed, his hand clenching by his side.

_He's right…_

_I owe him that much._

_I owe him more than he knows._

Closing his eyes for a moment, he willed himself to calm down before slowly reopening golden orbs to gaze forlornly at the fireplace.

"It's strange… how you humans live like this. So blissfully ignorant. I'd give anything to feel like that..." He began quietly, his voice having lost its normal smooth tone.

Ichigo blinked, shuffling up straight from where he was seated beside his friend.

"What?" He whispered, dumbfounded.

Szayel gave a humourless smile.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." He murmured, his golden gaze staring meaningfully into warm brown.

Ichigo blinked, his hand around the cloth tightening.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you're—"

"—not human? Yes."

Ichigo's expression was unreadable as he gazed into tired golden eyes.

_What?_

The sense of that 'oddness' he had felt from when he had first met his friend, that day when he had accidentally bumped into him on the road, suddenly flooded his senses, reminding him. As he gazed at those handsome delicate features, his pink hair straying across his right eye, he found that he was unable to find any reason to doubt those words.

"What are you then?" He whispered, his voice quiet.

A pained smile drew across pale lips.

"Cursed. A monster made to suffer at the hands of the night for every day of my loathsome existence. Forced to endure bloodlust like some wild animal." He scoffed bitterly. "I don't know a name for what I am. For what we are… but over the centuries I've heard you humans take a liking to the term 'vampire'."

Ichigo was frozen still, the man's quiet voice soothing his mind yet doing nothing to calm the disbelief he was feeling.

"V-vampire?"

He was unsure what to believe anymore.

A nod was what he received in reply.

"Even our creator didn't have a name for us. He merely took what form of 'life' we had, twisted it into something repulsive, perverse. There is no 'life' for us. Only a never ending death. Six hundred years and never have I once embraced my being as  _this._ " Szayel's tone was dark and bitter.

"Six hundred… years?" Ichigo found he was unable to blink, unable to do anything. He could only listen in shock.

A slight grin formed on Szayel's lips.

"I age quite nicely, I would think."

Ichigo, despite everything he was hearing, couldn't help the slight quirk of his lips in amusement.

"Who was… responsible for…" The orangette motioned towards his friend, indicating his condition.

A lethal look came into the man's golden eyes.

"A man called Aizen Sousuke." Came the hard response.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Who is he?"

Szayel's gaze turned towards the fireplace, his eyes taking on a faraway look. All the while, his delicate features were darkened with the loathing of his emotions.

"He conducted experiments centuries ago… he captured us, used some type of virus technology to somehow mould us into these 'perfect beings'. He stripped away our humanity to make us these thirsting, killing  _creatures_."

"Us?"

Szayel drew his gaze back towards Ichigo.

"There are ten of us. You met one of them in the alleyway."

Ichigo's fists clenched and he quickly resumed the dabbing of the wounds on Szayel's neck with the cloth. He bit his lip.

"I… see. So it really was a family dispute…"

Szayel gave a dry chuckle.

"How… how can you, you know… avoid being discovered then?"

The question hung in the silence for a moment. Szayel sighed, closing his eyes.

"We only become the creature inside us at certain points in time." He began slowly. Ichigo lifted his gaze, watching his friend as he spoke. He looked pained.

"The ten of us each represent a certain aspect of 'life'. We feel ourselves changing, thirsting, when we are confronted with our particular 'aspect'. Solitude, time, sacrifice, emptiness, despair, destruction, intoxication… madness… gluttony, rage. We need to draw blood, to sate ourselves otherwise the hunger becomes unbearable. In doing so, we are able to overcome our condition until the next time we are encountered with our aspect."

Ichigo continued to remain silent.

"Madness?" He asked quietly, noting that the pink-haired male had paused the longest on that word.

A saddened smile formed on the other's lips.

"I was the Octava out of those he created. The eighth… madness makes me turn into that hated creature."

Ichigo moved to brush a stray lock of pink hair away from the man's cheek, causing golden eyes to gaze steadily into warm brown.

"How?"

Szayel sighed again, his gaze moving towards the glass window.

"I hate the moon. The dark. Every night there has been moonlight for the past six hundred years, it urges my body to change. It's a game we've played for centuries. I thirst, I begin trembling. I am fully in control of my mind and being, but I am blinded by the need to sate my lust for blood. Fortunately, I can ease my suffering with only a mere mouthful. But I hate myself all the more for it. I just wish it could stop. It does feel as if I become insane a lot of the time."

Ichigo felt his stomach lurch and he quickly glanced out at the window as well. It wasn't dark enough for the moon to show just yet. There were clouds forming in the distance.

A slight chuckle brought Ichigo back down to gaze at Szayel, who had caught the teen's worried action.

"Don't worry. I wanted you here by early nightfall so you would be gone before anything happened." He murmured quietly, his hand clasping around Ichigo's reassuringly.

Ichigo gave a slight smile.

"I'm glad you told me this…" The teen murmured after a moment. Fine brows pulled forth into a look of slight confusion as Szayel gazed at his friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

Ichigo sighed, gazing back into golden eyes.

"I can tell that wasn't easy for you to say, and… I just want you to know that I'll help you. You know? You don't have to be alone on this. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ask my sisters, they'll tell you I'm as protective as shit when it comes to people I care about being hurt." He managed a faint laugh.

A genuine smile of gratitude formed over the man's pale lips, his gaze softening.

"Thank you Ichigo…" He whispered.

Ichigo found he was immediately drawn to return that smile.

Szayel could only feel a sense of dazed wonderment at the teen's response.

_I really can trust him_.

_Thank you, Ichigo._

He felt a swell of affection for the youth for not the first time.

Ichigo absentmindedly stroked his thumb along the top of Szayel's hand, his brows pulled together in thought. Presently, he spoke up again.

"What happens when you need to feed? Does the person turn or get harmed?"

_Ah…_

Szayel had been expecting that question.

"If the human can avoid struggling, they remain unharmed. Unfortunately, some don't realise that and they inevitably end up dead." He whispered, stings of regret in his tone. "You saw the news about the man who was killed."

Ichigo's eyes widened again.

"That was you?"

The pink haired male nodded, his eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"I never mean for anything to happen. This… this curse… it cruelly takes away life just to feed death. There's no happiness which can be found from this rotten existence."

A heavy sigh passed his lips.

"As for turning… it's a… very delicate matter."

Ichigo waited for him to continue.

A faint sly smile pulled at his lips.

"Well, when I say 'delicate', I really mean it builds more and more into a state of overwhelming ecstasy."

Ichigo could feel a faint blush form on his cheeks.

"I… I see." He stammered.

A faint chuckle came from Szayel before he sighed again.

"The first bite… of one who is willing to sustain the afflicted… it acts as a catalyst, stimulating pleasure and desire. Over time, the more the person is willing to act as a chain of sustenance, the more the two become affected by it. Soon, the subject finds that they begin to crave the bites which serenade their bodies. The actual turning does not occur until the sexual peak of intercourse… that last bite needs to be given otherwise…"

"… Otherwise what?"

There was a brief silence.

"... Otherwise the subject dies."

Ichigo felt his stomach clench again.

"Not as ideal as those ridiculous movies make it out to be, is it?" Szayel chuckled drily before sighing again.

"That's why this madness, this curse, is so evil. It continues to drive the body to seek more blood loss to keep them alive. It's twisted, revolting and they become so dependent on the need to survive that they ultimately give their lives away so the affliction does not ruin them and silence their beating hearts. The moment they receive that first bite, their bodies start ticking down until the second they give out. They  _need_ to have that constant connection to ensure their survival. Of course… when they wake up, their 'life' has been tainted and they are themselves cursed."

There was another resounding silence.

Ichigo sighed, laying his head back against the couch cushions, lifting his head to gaze up at the ceiling.

So much was swimming through his head, so many unbelievable and seemingly ridiculous,  _impossible_ things. And yet… he believed them. He knew it in his heart to be true. He had always believed in the supernatural, even when he was a young boy.

He could have sworn he had seen ghosts and what appeared to be humans in black kimonos with swords racing through the sky on more than one occasion. He had even gazed from afar at a monstrous figure of a creature with a boned mask, a massive hole in its torso. He had never told anyone, but he had kept the memories with him as a reminder that there really were 'things' out there, waiting.

"Interesting study session, isn't it?" He murmured quietly, moving his head to rest it tiredly against his friends' shoulder. The pale mans' skin continued to feel warm and somehow comforting to him.

Szayel gave a faint sigh of agreement, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's form and beginning to gently rub his back in an effort to soothe him.

"But… who  _was_ that other… vampire… from before?"

Szayel looked down at his orange haired friends' features to see his boyish face clouded in hurt and confusion.

"Nnoitra Gilga. He's the Quinto of our 'kind'. The fifth… he and I have never seen eye to eye. I wasn't aware when I came here that he had been watching this place for some time. As soon as he discovered my presence, he attacked. I'm glad I was able to stop him before he…"

He trailed off.

Ichigo bit his lip and subconsciously curled in closer to the pink haired male, his arms wrapping around the slender man's back. His head was now resting against his firm chest, and Ichigo could hear his heartbeat. It was calming.

"Likewise…"

A faint smile passed Szayel's lips at the comment, and he continued to rub his friend gently on the back.

There was another silence for a long time. Ichigo felt as if he could just about fall asleep – he was comfortable and he felt safe, but he knew that he shouldn't stay. He could tell that Szayel didn't want him to see him when the moon rose.

Szayel closed his eyes, the conversation having made him weary as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, finally allowing him to relax his mind enough to rest. It had been a long time since he had felt like that.

Six hundred years, to be exact.

He felt like he owed a lot to his young companion. In fact, he knew he did.

His arms tightened reassuringly once more around the young male curled against him.

His golden irises slowly opened, taking in the room with a lazy glance, only to find himself frozen as he did so.

_No…_

A faint whimper passed his lips.

Ichigo stirred, sitting bolt upright and gazing with deepened concern at his friend, who was staring wide-eyed at the opposite wall with an expression of horror on his face.

"Szayel? Szayel! What's wrong?"

The golden-eyed male didn't respond. His eyes continued to stare, transfixed, his mouth open slightly in fear as he looked in front of him.

Ichigo's heartbeat increased, and he whipped his head around, only to have his stomach drop inside of him as he saw the glimmers of moonlight illuminating the fireplace.

"Shit… no." He hissed.

He felt hands around him tighten and make to push him away. He turned his gaze to find Szayel's head bowed, his long pale fingers clenched around Ichigo's biceps, his teeth gritted.

"S-Szayel?"

"Go…"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the strained note of pain in that normally melodic voice. Szayel lifted his head, his body trembling, his eyes seeming to take on a deeper gold hue than before. He was panting harshly.

Ichigo could only remain frozen in place.

A hitched whimper escaped the slender man's throat again, his eyes clamping shut.

"I-Ichigo… please… get out of here..." He pleaded, his gasps becoming louder.

Ichigo couldn't move. He didn't want to. His friend was in pain. He needed help.

He knew what was happening, but he couldn't just  _leave_ him like this.

"No… come on, stay with me… you can resist it, right?" Ichigo knew how naïve, how stupidly naïve and pathetic he sounded, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Szayel's grip on him tightened, and Ichigo found himself being dragged up from the couch, and pulled in a stumbling grasp to the door.

_Ichigo… please… it's… it's too late. I can... feel… I'm so… hungry… go…_

_Go…_

"GO!"

Ichigo didn't flinch at the yell which echoed in his ears. He could feel a choked sob forming in his throat as Szayel cried out, his hands fisting in his hair and slight tears pooling from his eyes. He groaned louder, falling to his knees on the floor, his body trembling as if he was having some sort of seizure.

"Szayel… please… stay with me…"

"ICHIGO! GET OUT OF HERE! AAAHHH! … N-no… please… NO!"

Ichigo clenched his fists, his brown eyes narrowing. He sank to the floor next to his tortured friend and lifted his head, ignoring the wild hands that had begun clawing at the skin of his forearm. He gazed hardly into deep golden eyes which were, without a doubt, echoing and almost seeming to glow with an overwhelming hunger.

Ichigo swallowed hard, leaning down to press his cheek against his friends', his arms wrapping tightly around Szayel's convulsing body. The whimpers and pleading groans harshly escaping those pale lips caused his heart to ache with sorrow and pain.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to help you." He whispered quietly next to Szayel's ear.

Another pained whimper sounded in the air.

"N-no… can already… smell… b-blood… almost… taste… no… too… late… g-go…"

Ichigo closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"No." He whispered firmly again, his arms tightening around Szayel.

_Fuck it, I am NOT going to let this hurt you any longer._

He pulled away to gaze determinedly into carnal golden eyes, the pink-haired male now gasping harder, his tongue beginning to lick his pale lips menacingly.

"Ichigo…  _I'm warning you_..." He hissed sharply, his eyes seeming to flash in a desperate attempt to get the younger male out of his presence.

"You know, you're right about humans, Szayel. We do some really crazy shit…" As he said this, Ichigo reached up and tore his shirt collar, exposing the tanned flesh of his throat and lower collarbone. A low, panting groan fell from Szayel's lips as his eyes took in the sight of the teen's revealed skin. The sweet scent of it was driving him closer over the edge, he could practically  _taste_ the intoxicating crimson essence which his body was sickeningly driving him to indulge in.

He was using every last inch of the willpower he had left to not go, to not take what was clearly being so freely offered to him.

He couldn't.

He couldn't hurt Ichigo.

"I… I c-can't..." He managed to pant out, his tongue sliding over his dry mouth, licking his lips once more.

Ichigo only smiled, reaching out to entwine his hands in soft pink locks as he pulled the other male closer, resting his forehead against Szayel's.

He closed his warm brown eyes.

"Take it." He whispered.

He tilted his head to the side, resting his cheek against the cool surface of the wall. The entire expanse of his throat was revealed.

Szayel groaned louder as his head fell forwards, his hands moving to trace and lightly feel the teen's neck, his tongue flying out to lap against a small section of skin directly against the youth's jugular.

Shivers ran through his spine, his self-control failing in that single second as he tasted the sweet, musk of his skin, smelt the overpowering flow of ruby nectar that flowed through his body, and his own being stirred with a heady, needy want for all of the young male in front of him. Ichigo froze a little under his ministrations, a faint sigh passing his lips as that warm tongue lapped and trailed his neck. He shivered in pleasure, his eyes closing.

A teardrop fell against his shoulder.

"F-forgive me…" Szayel managed to whisper, his voice broken as his eyes brimmed over.

That was the only warning he gave as he descended upon Ichigo's throat, sliding his mouth over the skin his tongue had been tasting not five seconds ago. His teeth connected with the thick muscle, and with a low groan, his incisors lengthened into sharpened fangs and pierced the tanned flesh with a motion as quick as an injection to one's forearm.

Ichigo's eyes flew open, a low, surprised "oh…" escaping his lips before his eyes clamped shut again, a loud pained groan falling from his mouth when he felt the sharp piercing of flesh, two large needle-like objects embedding themselves into the direct skin of his neck. His hands flew out to grip pink locks tightly, his breathing coming in hard, harsh pants.

The pain lasted only a second.

Then he felt as if he was swimming. He could feel his eyes glaze over, even from underneath his closed lids.

Pleasure… absolute…

_Pleasure_.

A deep, drawn-out moan came from Szayel, the taste of that sweet, heady, rich crimson flooding his mouth driving him completely off the edge. He lost himself to the taste, the tears from before still mingling with his gasps of delight as he swallowed, eagerly lapping at more of the luscious liquid as it slid down his parched throat. It strengthened him, made him feel the closest to alive that he could ever feel.

Ichigo's back arched as he felt his friend's mouth suck against his neck, his tongue working quickly and the fangs embedded in his throat sliding just that little bit deeper to pierce more of the thick flesh. It felt… amazing.

"Shh… it's ok… drink..." Ichigo whispered breathlessly when, noticeably regretfully, Szayel began to lift his head what seemed only far too short a time later.

The pink haired male moaned his pleasure and descended his mouth back down on Ichigo's throat, soft swallowing sounds being emitted from his lips as he did so. Ichigo's breathing became harder, his eyes fluttering and a faint sweat beginning to sheen on his forehead as his chest rose and fell, his hands entwining in more silken pink locks and keeping the man from moving.

_God what is… what is this feeling?_

_Feels so… good…_

Ichigo's thoughts became jumbled when he felt his body stir, his hips seeming to move of their own accord and sliding up against the slender hips of the male above him – his arousal making itself quite prominent the moment that sinful mouth had caressed his neck. A mewl of pleasure left Ichigo's throat as another low groan sounded from Szayel – Ichigo feeling that he was not the only one who was being affected by this.

The feel of the other mans' awakened member against his briefly as his hips slid up drove them both even more over the edge with desire.

Faint groans rose into harsh moans as Szayel's hands around Ichigo's neck slid to grip his firm waist, the slender male sliding his hips carefully, seductively against Ichigo's as the pink-haired vampire continued to sate his thirst.

Ichigo moaned, his grip on the other tightening as his back arched even more, his hips searching for more contact and satisfied sighs leaving both men's mouths as their hardened erections slid past each other again and again, their hips grinding slowly.

"Deeper…"

The panted plea left Ichigo's throat in a high, lust-driven sound.

Szayel could only groan louder as he sank his teeth in deeper, quickly moving to wrap his legs tightly around Ichigo's waist, straddling the teen and his hips sliding faster, giving them both the friction they so desperately wanted.

Ichigo felt himself come undone as his eyes rolled back, his hips twitching and jerking as he clamped one hand down around the other man's hip, the other still wound tightly in his pink locks. He was starting to feel dizzy, but he didn't care.

A breathless moan of "Ichigo…" made the teen open his eyes slowly, with some effort, to find himself gazing into now-calm and noticeably sated golden irises. Szayel lifted his head, the faint sting of teeth leaving Ichigo's neck making the youth gasp faintly in disappointment.

Ichigo almost whined out at the sudden ceasing of hips moving against his own, and he gazed wearily into delicate features as Szayel moved to press his warm, soft lips against the incisions on Ichigo's jugular, his tongue lapping away at the remnant of blood and tidying the wound before he lifted a long, slender fingered hand to caress the teen's cheek.

The pink haired male moved to rest his forehead against Ichigo's, golden eyes closing.

"Wh-why did you sto—"

"You're going to pass out otherwise." Szayel whispered quietly, interjecting over Ichigo's faint protest.

Ichigo blinked, somehow managing a faint chuckle. He willed his heart to cease its fevered pounding, and for his arousal to die down. His neck continued to tingle pleasurably.

"Are… are you ok? I mean… was that enough or…"

A faint chuckle left Szayel's lips as he moved to press them firmly against Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's brown eyes widened at the sudden soft, warm contact, and he felt his lids slide closed and his body relaxing as he gave in to the pleasant, tender sensation, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he did so, slowly, carefully, moving to slide them against the other's mouth with an experimental movement.

The man's taste was purely exotic.

"It was more than enough… I am so, so sorry…" Szayel whispered, parting briefly before running his index finger gently over Ichigo's bottom lip, creating pleasant shivers down the youth's spine.

Ichigo smiled faintly, shaking his head.

"Don't be… you can't help it. I just wanted you to be alright… I couldn't… I couldn't bear to watch that…" Ichigo's sentence ended with a stifled yawn.

A pained smile drew across Szayel's lips, and he slowly stood up, being as careful as he possibly could as he helped pull the youth up from the floor, wrapping his arms around him to steady him when he gripped his head and groaned faintly.

"You're tired. Get some rest. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Ichigo only mumbled a vague response before his eyes drooped closed, Szayel only just able to help the boy sit down on the bed in the next room before he fell against the pillows fast asleep.

Szayel sighed heavily, running a hand over his eyes and rubbing them, taking a deep breath in a vain effort to calm his inner turmoil.

They would have to follow through with this now. There was no going back.

Hatred for what he was ripped through Szayel's body for not the first time in his miserable existence.

_Ichigo… what have we done?_

* * *

When he awoke the next morning it was not to find himself blinking in lazy content from the clutches of a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Rather, he awoke to an uncomfortable warmth prickling inside his body.

Blinking warm brown eyes, Ichigo groaned as he made to lift his arm, shielding his face from the sunlight which coursed through the window in amber coloured streams.

The movement directed attention to his groin, and he groaned again when he felt his lower body stir with the same warm uncomfortable prickling his skin and insides were feeling. It felt like it was coursing through his entire body.

Rubbing his eyes, he blinked them furiously to try and shake the sleep from them, sighing deeply when he gazed out at the city blocks outside the window, the faint hum of civilisation down below audible behind the paned glass.

He had not forgotten about what happened last night – rather, what he was feeling right now was a rough atonement for the foolish choice he had made.

He hated to think what Szayel was feeling about all of this.

But he still didn't regret his decision for helping his friend.

"You ok?"

Ichigo blinked and turned his head to the side, the quiet melodic voice filling the otherwise silent room, and Ichigo found Szayel standing at the open doorway – a hand leaning against the doorframe and bespectacled golden eyes gazing at Ichigo with a deep concern.

Ichigo sighed heavily again, closing his eyes and turning his head to tilt up so he could look at the ceiling.

"I don't know…" He whispered.

Szayel gave a sigh of his own as he walked inside, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed and pressing a pale hand to Ichigo's forehead, the action causing brown eyes to slide back to gaze at deep golden.

"You have a slight temperature… that's to be expected. It'll fade away in a couple of hours' time." The pink haired male murmured as he withdrew his hand, reaching to wrap Ichigo's fingers around a warm cup of tea he had made for the teen.

Ichigo gave a faint smile of gratitude, sitting himself up with Szayel's help and pressing the cup to his lips, taking slow, steady sips of the welcoming beverage.

"Thank you…" He mumbled.

Szayel gave a barely visible smile before moving to stand up, heading over to the window and sighing as he looked outside, closing his eyes when the warm sunlight surrounded him.

Ichigo's eyes watched, gazing at the whitened glow of pink hair as the sun's rays drew over his friend, and suddenly noticing how weary the male truly did look. If he had gotten any sleep at all last night, it certainly was not enough.

He still looked pained.

"What's going to happen now?" Ichigo spoke up quietly.

Szayel rested his forehead against the window's glass.

"Like I said… it occurs in stages. It's an irregular pattern, neither of us can tell how frequently or infrequently you'll need my bite. One thing is for certain though… it will start to take control of you. You'll need me to sustain you as much as I need you in return."

Ichigo sighed, nodding as he looked back down at his cup.

"How long until I… well…" He couldn't easily bring himself to say 'turn'.

Szayel opened his eyes, his expression unreadable as he gazed out at the morning sunlight.

"Three days." Came the quiet response.

"… That soon?"

The pink-haired male nodded.

Ichigo took another slow sip of his tea.

"Well… it's better to get it over and done with sooner than later, I suppose…" He tried to give a light-hearted chuckle.

"Ichigo..."

The orange haired youth's head lifted at the slight sharpness in the tone of the other males' voice.

"You realise that I can't thank you for helping me, not this time, right?"

Ichigo sighed, nodding as he turned his head to gaze at the wall.

"I know." He replied quietly.

"So why did you do it? I told you I hated it. I didn't want to hurt you, Ichigo. And now in three days you're going to be a part of what I despise most. You're going to be like me."

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"I already told you why. I'll protect those I care about. You're my friend. That puts you pretty damn high up on my list. If you think I was just going to sit back and let that happen to you, you are sadly mistaken, Szayel – I'll endure this as long as you will. Hell, I really am going to  _have_ to, now."

A defeated sigh came from the other male.

There was silence for a moment.

"You  _do_ realise what you've gotten yourself into, right? There really is nothing you can do about it now. Remember what I said about it being a delicate process?"

Ichigo felt the blush forming on his cheeks and he nodded, gripping his teacup tighter.

"If you mean the part about being constantly horny for three days, yeah, I get it." He mumbled barely audibly.

An empty laugh came from the pink haired male.

"There's that… and then the actual turning…"

Ichigo's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red.

"I… I don't mind. I mean, if it's you, then…"

His blush was even more furious as he slowly chanced a gaze at his friend. His cheeks felt like they were on fire when he saw a fine pink eyebrow quirked in amusement at him.

"Oh? So you getting a little 'excited' last night really wasn't entirely the stimuli's fault then…"

"S-shut up!" Ichigo stammered, quickly downing the rest of his tea, though he didn't miss the soft smile on the other's lips as he did so.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo watched as Szayel walked back to stand in front of him, a long fingered hand moving out to pull the teacup out of the teen's hands. Ichigo's blush refused to cease as the pink haired male moved closer, resting his forehead against the orangette's. His golden eyes were softened and calm.

"Has it occurred to you that you're not the only one who feels like that?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to stammer in shock, but he was cut off by the sudden delicate press of warm, soft lips against his own. He froze, his body seeming to flare upon the contact, but with a faint moan he found that he had relaxed, his heart pumping loudly against his chest as his eyes slid closed in pleasure. A quiet moan left Szayel's lips in return, the pink haired male sliding his hands around to gently cup Ichigo's cheeks, tilting his head up for better access. Ichigo's hands moved to thread gently through silken pink locks, his mouth sliding slowly, settling soon into a deep press against those sweet tasting lips caressing his own.

His heart and stomach flipped.

Szayel smiled softly against those pliant, warm lips, loving Ichigo's equally warm taste, and he slowly pulled away a moment later, the two panting quietly as they regained their breath. Despite everything that had happened he found himself only feeling contentment as he wrapped his arms around the teen, burying his head against Ichigo's shoulder. His eyes closed as Ichigo moved to wrap his arms tightly around the pink haired mans' slender form, keeping him close, safe, protected… loved.

_Ichigo… I can't thank you for the choice you made._

_But I can thank you for coming into my life._

_You give it meaning._

_I finally understand that._

* * *

"Granz-san, Kurosaki-san, it's unusual for you two to be so late. What took you? Don't tell me the pressure of being my star students has gotten to your brains and you're seeking ways to ditch my class!"

Szayel and Ichigo gave apologetic smiles as they walked into the laboratory – the entire class's attention trained on the pair as they entered, Urahara-sensei's face pulled into a feigned look of despair as he called out to them.

"Finally! It's about time you guys discovered ways to escape this dungeon!" Hisagi Shuuhei called out from the back, grinning as his outburst gathered scattered laughs from the others present. His smile turned into an open-mouthed cry of hurt as another piece of chalk was flung at his head with remarkable accuracy from the professor.

"Ooh, Hisagi-san! You're so clumsy today!" Urahara-sensei trilled out, the laughter around the room increasing.

"Our apologies, Urahara-sensei. Ichigo was feeling unwell, so we stopped by the medical office." Szayel replied, running a hand through his hair and flipping some stray strands out of his eyes, offering a slight smile as he did so.

Ichigo nodded, grinning sheepishly.

That was true enough. When Ichigo had woken up that morning, it was early afternoon and not 'morning' as he had originally suspected. Only after they had allowed those moments of welcomed peace, had they turned to the clock and discovered that it was almost time for their class to start. They had hastily prepared to leave soon after.

When they had entered the University grounds Ichigo had suffered a sudden splitting headache, and Szayel had quickly helped him to the medical rooms so he could sit and rest until he felt better.

Ichigo was thankful the mark on his neck was not visible, Szayel having mentioned quietly to him as they were seated in the office that the bite healed instantaneously as well as his headache being a sign that he was already suffering from its effects.

Urahara-sensei looked at Ichigo.

"Well I'm glad you seem to be feeling a lot better now, Kurosaki-san. You two go to your table, and I'll fill you in on what you missed."

The pair nodded, doing as instructed.

The lesson resumed.

* * *

"Pinky! Berry! Welcome back to the land of the livin'!"

Ichigo and Szayel froze, their heads turning to see Renji racing up to them in the corridor.

"Renji? What are you going on about?"

Renji grinned, clapping them both on the back and ignoring the slight grimaces on the two's faces as he did so.

"Voodoo doll, Abarai-kun. There's one waiting for you." Szayel warned when Renji didn't remove his hands as he pulled them along, strolling with them down the corridor.

The redhead continued to ignore this, still grinning.

"I haven't seen you guys for ages. Where've you been?"

"Renji, you saw us yesterday afternoon." Ichigo noted with amusement as the three continued outside.

Renji shrugged.

"I know, but then I heard from Hisagi that you two wagged most of your favourite subject, so I was assuming the worst happened or something."

Szayel and Ichigo sighed – word got around fast.

"So what was it? You two find some chicks to pick up or—hey, Ichigo… you feelin' ok?" Renji glanced with concern down at the orangehead as Ichigo suddenly gripped his forehead, panting slightly.

Szayel's eyes widened behind his glasses, a feeling of foreboding dread flooding his being. He quickly glanced at the sky. It wouldn't be nightfall until a few more hours.

_Shit._

Ichigo groaned again, his eyes clamping shut. His grip on his forehead tightened as he felt sweat start to sheen on his skin. He felt hot, burning. He was trembling slightly. He didn't register any of Renji's words.

_What the… what the fuck is happening to me? A headache? Again? No... this time it's... different._

His panting grew harsher and he bit his lip as he felt his jeans become painfully tight around his groin.

_Fuck, I'm hard. What the hell…_

A hand gripped his arm and he managed to open his eyes long enough to see Szayel quickly pulling him along, the man's pale hands tightened securely around Ichigo's waist and bicep. Ichigo took one look at golden eyes and the pale lips that were moving, saying something he couldn't quite hear over his gasps for breath, and a high moan left his mouth.

Those lips… teeth…

He swallowed.

All he could think about was how  _good_ those teeth felt inside his throat.

"S-Szayel…" He breathed, trembling harder.

Golden eyes slid down to gaze pleadingly into warm clouded brown.

"Hang in there, Ichigo… you're going to have to wait. Please…" His harmonic voice was low, urgent.

Ichigo did his best to nod, trying to calm himself down.

"Oi! What the hell's going on?" Renji cried out as he raced up beside them.

Szayel's grip tightened comfortingly around Ichigo, holding the trembling youth closer as he turned to gaze at the redhead who was watching with a horrified expression.

"He's sick, he needs medical attention. Unless you plan on staying with us all night I'd suggest you leave now, Abarai-kun." The pink haired male said lowly. There was a clear threat behind his words.

Renji gulped, nodding and stopping as the two hurried on ahead.

"Will he be ok?" He called out.

He didn't get a response.

* * *

The door slammed shut.

Heavy gasps for breath filled the air.

A gentle thud sounded as a body was pushed up against the wall.

Ichigo's eyes were darkened, his chest heaving as his body felt alight with fire at the sudden overwhelming desire coursing his being. A loud whimper escaped his lips as he desperately reached up to his shirt collar, ripping it open.

He  _needed_ this.

Szayel groaned, reaching out and holding Ichigo's hands still, preventing him from undoing any more of his shirt. He rested his forehead against the orange haired teens', moving to press his mouth firmly against the shorter males' parted, gasping lips.

Ichigo moaned desperately inside the other's mouth, his body shoving up to slide against the lean male holding him against the wall.

"Ichigo… please, you have to hold on… it's not nightfall yet…" Szayel whispered pleadingly, moving to attach his mouth gently over the lobe of the youth's ear. Ichigo's hips bucked in response.

"I… I'm trying…" Came the harshly panted response.

Szayel groaned louder, his own arousal quickly becoming prominent as he gripped a hand tightly around Ichigo's hip.

_He's losing himself so much already… it's only been a day…_

Szayel let out a loud moan as Ichigo began rutting his hips harder against his, needing more contact against his flushed arousal.

"I-Ichigo… look at me…" Szayel rested his hand against Ichigo's heated cheek, causing darkened brown eyes to gaze into golden. Ichigo's hips stilled slightly, his throat moving as he swallowed thickly, when Szayel moved in to cover his mouth over the teen's again. Ichigo's hands moved up to lace around the pink haired males' neck, holding him close and a long, loud groan leaving his lips as Szayel slid his tongue out to slip it over Ichigo's parted bottom lip, tasting slowly before dipping it in further inside Ichigo's hot mouth.

Their bodies jerked and their faint pleasured groans were swallowed in each other's mouths as Ichigo felt that warm appendage stroke gently against his own. He willingly slid his tongue up in return, caressing the other's tongue and drawing further moans from the both of them. Small droplets of saliva gathered at the corners of their mouths, Szayel quickly sliding his tongue out to lap at them as he reached up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, soon throwing the garment into the corridor behind him as it fell open.

Ichigo gave a heated groan when slender hands moved to undo the rest of the buttons on his own shirt, the garment following the other one in suit as it was flung to the floor. Szayel allowed a smile to form on his lips as he briefly took in the toned expanse of Ichigo's chest, and he ran his pale fingers along every inch of hot muscle he could reach, loving the way the muscles twitched pleasurably under his touch.

Ichigo's head fell back as Szayel gave his lips a last lick with his tongue before parting to reattach his mouth to the teen's earlobe. A delighted sigh fell from Ichigo's lips as he did so, feeling the brief nibble of teeth against the sensitive shell of his ear, and hands sliding down his chest. He reached up, eagerly running his hands all over the expanse of pale and lightly toned muscle of Szayel's chest, the latter humming quietly in pleasure as he stepped even closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened, his eyes still heavily clouded in his lust-induced state, as he felt the restrictive tightness around his groin lessen. He looked down to see that Szayel had undone the youth's jeans, beginning to drag them down.

"Wha—unnghhh…"

Ichigo's panted question fell into a breathless moan when the pink haired males' hand brushed against his bulged arousal, before slipping gently underneath his waistband and cupping his engorged member, beginning a slow steady stroking rhythm.

"Oh… G-God… S-Szayel…" Ichigo mewled, his hips jerking as he moaned louder, the feel of that hand tightening gently around his cock and pulling slowly sending him almost over the edge.

A groan of approval was his response as Szayel gazed, entranced, at Ichigo's flushed face, his chest rising and falling heavily. He slid his fingers over the sensitive slit of Ichigo's length, pre-cum already dripping gently from its tip, and Ichigo let loose a loud gasp of pleasure, his back arching.

Szayel moaned, lowering his head and slipping his tongue out, lapping it carefully, slowly, across the erect member, gathering droplets of the teen's essence and groaning as he slid his tongue down further, coating the entirety of the length before him.

Ichigo bit his knuckles, his eyes pooling with tears from the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing, his length twitching from the hot tongue sliding sinfully along it. His breathing increased tenfold, his hips jerking forwards, desperately needing more. He managed to open an eye, and his groans only became louder when he saw the man's head between his legs, golden eyes gazing heatedly up into warm brown, a devious smile on pale lips. Ichigo's length began to twitch harder, more droplets of pre-cum steadily forming.

A last gentle tug on his length and the sliding of hot tongue around his tip was all the warning he got before Szayel opened his mouth and sank down on Ichigo's member, his cock disappearing into that hot, moist mouth. Ichigo almost screamed in delight, his hips thrusting forwards with abandon, his brain almost exploding as he felt that torturously sinful pleasure – his hands flying down to grip tightly in pink locks, desperately pulling Szayel's mouth down further onto his weeping member.

Szayel moaned, his hands gripping Ichigo's hips tightly, faint slurping sounds filling the air as his mouth worked, his tongue sliding over the hardened length and his cheeks hollowing as he slid back and then forwards again, helping to be pulled in deeper by Ichigo, the latter's hips continuing to thrust wildly.

"S-Szayeeelll… G-God… haaaahhh…"

Ichigo's cries of ecstasy only served to make Szayel work faster, loud groans sounding in his throat as he watched Ichigo's flushed reaction. He thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful before.

The fervent dripping and twitching of Ichigo's length warned them he would not last much longer.

"I… I'm g-going to… cu—ooohhhhh..."

Ichigo's panted attempts at speech failed him when he felt the coils of heat roll in his stomach – the next second, he had exploded, his release pumping in thick ribbons. Szayel slid his head back a little so he could swallow the teen's essence, moaning as Ichigo's hips jerked weakly, riding out his orgasm.

Ichigo's mind was unable to function, the entirety of his brain frozen in dazed pleasure as he weakly watched the pink haired male take in everything he was offering, small droplets splattering down the youth's thighs. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would give out. His hands unclenched from pink locks now hidden in shadow from the darkened room.

A sudden sharp sensation on his abdomen and the tightening of hands on his hips made Ichigo gasp out, his clouded brown eyes widening, his body still trembling and weak from his release. He looked down, blinking and breathing heavily once more as he noticed Szayel was shaking.

It was only then the fact that the room was darkened due to the night sky outside registered in Ichigo's brain. A stream of moonlight hit the floor.

In a second, Szayel had slid up Ichigo's body, one hand moving to wind through orange locks. His golden eyes were darkened once more into something carnal as he held his other hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo gasped in delight as he eagerly tilted his head to the side, a mewl of pleasure leaving his lips. Low groans left both men's mouths, Szayel quickly lowering his head and tugging gently on Ichigo's hair as his tongue lapped along the expanse of the boy's throat.

He touched his teeth against the joint between Ichigo's shoulder and neck. His incisors lengthened into needle-like points and pierced through tender flesh.

A loud near-scream of happiness tore through Ichigo's mouth, his eyes closing and his hands immediately flying once more to pink locks as he urged Szayel closer against his neck, his breathing increasing once more as sucking sounds sounded from near his ear. Szayel's moan was like a sweet music to him as the taller male eagerly slid his teeth deeper, his body sliding flush against Ichigo's.

Crimson trickles of blood gently pooled from the sides of his pale mouth, his tongue quickly moving to lap the escaping essence as he resumed sucking in the ruby nectar, his body urging him to take more by the second.

Ichigo mewled louder, a faint smile on his lips as he felt himself become sated. He began gently stroking a hand through Szayel's hair, his breathing returning back to normal and a pleasant drowsiness making his eyes droop closed. The burning heat in his body was ebbing away – Ichigo feeling at this very moment in time that the cravings he had been feeling so strongly before and after his release were now finally answered.

Szayel moaned in pleasure again as he slowly withdrew his mouth, licking his reddened lips and closing his eyes, the vicious trembling and animalistic urge his body suffered upon changing now reaching its desperately sought after end. His mind cleared, and his incisors retracted, once more moulded into a normal array of teeth. He moved his lips to kiss the wounds on Ichigo's neck, the orangehead stirring under the tender ministration and resuming the comforting stroking of Szayel's hair.

"Thank you…" He whispered drowsily.

Szayel gave a saddened smile, moving to place a feather-light kiss against Ichigo's lips.

"Let's get some sleep, ok?" He murmured quietly against the other's mouth. Ichigo nodded, smiling softly through the tender touch of those warm lips against his.

"… What the  _FUCKING_ hell just happened?!"

Golden and brown eyes widened, shocked gasps escaping both males' lips as they whipped their heads around at the bellowed outburst which suddenly sounded throughout the corridor.

Stomachs seemed to drop inside them as the figure of Abarai Renji stood at the opened doorway, an expression of lethal horror etched onto his face.

All was silent.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't  _fucking_ believe it.

He'd been worried shitless when Ichigo had suddenly begun acting as if he was going to pass out when they were leaving for home, and he could only watch as he was pulled away by his pink haired friend.

He'd thought nothing else of it – surely Szayel would be taking Ichigo to the hospital. The guy looked like shit, like he'd been through Hell and back. He was really suffering.

So he'd walked into town alone, minding his own business. It was reaching night time, and he thought he'd stop by Szayel's apartment to find out where Ichigo had gone, if he was still at the hospital or if the taller guy had taken him home.

The door was unlocked.

So he stepped in.

But never,  _never_ , would he have in a million years, been prepared for what met him when he walked inside.

Renji's hand was trembling as his finger outstretched to point accusingly at the two, who were still pressed up against the corridor wall – expressions on their faces which he was pretty damn fucking sure were mirroring the one on his own perfectly.

"… Y-you…"

He couldn't even talk straight.

The pair remained silent, golden and brown eyes exchanging a brief glance as Ichigo hastily made to readjust his jeans back around his waist. Looks of fear were etched on both males' features.

"R-Renji—"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!" Renji bellowed, cutting across Ichigo who had whispered his name in a shaky breath. The orangette flinched at the tone of voice his friend had taken. Szayel moved slightly to help block Ichigo from view of the redhead's wrath, golden eyes narrowed in dislike, yet still echoing a deep fear at having been seen.

"I COME IN HERE TO FIND GRANZ TO ASK HIM WHERE YOU GOT TO AND IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT, AND WHAT DO I SEE? YOU'RE FUCKING NAKED!  _NAKED_ , KUROSAKI, AND YOU'RE UP AGAINST THE GODDAMN WALL GETTING MOLESTED BY THIS GUY! AND HE HAD HIS FUCKIN' MOUTH ALL OVER YOUR NECK!"

Renji was shaking from his anger as he yelled out these words, the silence he was being given by the two doing nothing to quell his mood.

"Abarai, leave." Szayel murmured quietly, his voice low and carrying a malevolent air as he gazed harshly at Renji. He could feel Ichigo trembling with hurt beside him. His eyes narrowed further.

"DON'T TALK TO ME, YOU FAGGOT!" Renji snapped out, his voice once more rising into a yell. "I  _knew_ there was something wrong with you – that fucking pink hair, those freaky coloured eyes of yours. Turns out I was right, you're nothin' but a first rate homo. And  _Ichigo_ ," here he paused, his fists clenching. "I guess that explains why you two missed your class today. Why you're always seein' each other. Looks like those rumours spreading around campus are true. I didn't wanna believe them… I NEVER would have thought my best friend was a fucking FAG! Oh, and here's the best part, a fucking fag who's NECK WAS FUCKING TORN OUT, AND YOU WERE FUCKING  _ENJOYING_ IT!"

Ichigo felt his blood boiling, his face flushing with anger.

"Renji,  _get the fuck out of here._ " He hissed sharply, his voice menacing.

Renji snorted a laugh, his lips turning into a snarl.

"Damn fucking straight I will… I don't  _ever_ want to see you two in my presence ever again. You're nothin' but the dirt I walk on. You fucking  _freaks._ " He finished, a seething hatred flickering in his eyes as he turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. The walls shook with the force of it.

There was another resounding silence for a brief moment, before it was broken by a faint sniffling noise.

Szayel closed his eyes, his expression pained as Ichigo fell forwards, burying his head against the pink haired man's neck; a faint choking sound came from his throat as he trembled, his eyes sparking with tears.

Szayel quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo's back, holding the shorter male close to him as he rested his head against the orange haired teens', a quiet 'shhh' leaving his lips as he did so.

Ichigo continued to tremble with anger and hurt.

"F-fucking  _bastard._ " He sobbed shakily.

"I know…" Szayel responded quietly, threading his hand through vibrant orange locks, rubbing his other hand down Ichigo's back in some effort to calm him.

"Try and forget about it… you need sleep." He continued after a moment, his voice still quiet – its faint melodic tone as soothing to Ichigo as the embrace he was being held in.

Ichigo managed a small nod, taking a deep breath and allowing himself to get pulled along gently to the bedroom, immediately curling up the moment his body had fallen against the sheets. A faint whimpered mewl left his lips, his watery brown eyes closing again as he wrapped his fingers in a weak grasp around Szayel's wrist, begging the older male to stay with him.

Szayel wasn't going anywhere – he had fully intended to stay with the youth. He was going to stay with him no matter what. He slid down next to Ichigo, winding his arms around the teens' back as the orange haired boy moved to curl closer into Szayel's embrace. His head moved to rest against the crook of the pale man's neck, and within moments, a reassuring kiss being placed on the youth's forehead, Ichigo fell asleep.

Szayel sighed quietly to himself, his arms continuing to hold Ichigo to him closely, and he lifted his gaze to glance out at the silver of the moon's glow as it spread throughout the room. It was only in moments like this when he had managed to quell his needs after that tortured changing that he could endure the caress of the cold rays.

He still loathed it no matter what.

The moon would always look the same – beaming down at him with mocking.

A wind had picked up outside.

The trees lining the streets below swayed in the sudden gusts, leaves already beginning their swirling descent to the ground below.

People scattered to and fro, civilisation moving, as the clouds drew across the sky and the rain began to fall.

He liked the rain.

When it touched his skin, its cool, icy droplets seemed to wash away the taint in his soul.

Golden eyes shared a parting glance with the moon as the blackened clouds stretched across its surface.

_Why do you cause us torment?_

_Your madness is the curse of everyone._

_Now Ichigo must suffer too._

The moon seemed to cackle at him once more – the fading rays of silver likened to echoing trills of false laughter underlined with malicious intent.

" _Because I am your sole existence. The madness will never end."_

* * *

"Look at those two…"

"It's disgusting…"

"How can they even have the nerve to show up?"

"Did you hear about what they  _did_?"

"Oh I heard, alright. They make me  _sick_ …"

"I thought they were really cool. Now they're just creepy."

"God, to think I was actually crushing so hard on them…"

The revolted murmurs and harsh glances thrown their way had become a regular occurrence seemingly overnight. As Ichigo and Szayel walked down the University corridors, their hands tightened around the straps of their satchels, their eyes continued to stare straight ahead – not once moving to glance into the accusatory expressions directed solely on them.

It seemed that Renji had spread the word much quicker than expected.

Ichigo tried to contain his anger. It was as if his very skin was smouldering under the burning hatred thrown upon him and his partner.

Szayel, deep down, had already come to accept this. Being an outcast of society had always been his lifestyle. That was why he had moved from town to town, civilisation to civilisation. Once the humans had discovered what he was by unfortunate means, they had come for him, demanding his blood in return for those whose blood he had taken. No one would listen to him, no matter how many times he had shouted himself hoarse that he truly had no desire to harm those affected.

But then, those times he had been discovered was when the body of the human who had struggled against him laid at his feet. Despite how many times he had pleaded with them to stop fighting him, they had always refused. They always died.

This time, both he and the one he cared about were being branded and chased for something which cut him inside more harshly than anything he had known for six hundred years. It hurt him because Ichigo was being hurt. He wanted to scream, to cry out, to fight, to wish it all to stop. He wanted it to end.

He deserved this.

Ichigo didn't.

"Granz. Kurosaki."

All noise in the room died down the second the pair had walked through the laboratory door. Conversations ceased. Stares were hard, livid. The students looked at anything but at the duo. They didn't exist according to them, anymore.

Ichigo and Szayel cast weary gazes at Urahara-sensei, who had spoken. His normally cheerful tone was emotionless, all respect gone as he discarded the suffixes he usually accompanied their names with.

The two didn't respond.

"Take your seats. Granz, you'll be working with Hisagi-san from now on. Kurosaki, Ishida-kun is back from his absence. You will resume your work with him."

Faint nods from the two were his response.

Two outraged cries echoed around the room.

"Like HELL I'll work with  _that_ freak!" Hisagi yelled, pointing a finger harshly at the pink haired male.

Ishida Uryuu's dark blue eyes were stony.

"Who's Kurosaki?" He sneered. "I don't work with anybody by that name."

"Enough." Urahara announced as he tapped his cane against the table.

Ichigo and Szayel moved to take their assigned seats.

Their new lab partners stood as far away from them as possible.

Urahara turned his back to face the blackboard.

"We'll continue with the lesson."

* * *

"I can't take any more of this Szayel… I mean it… Renji going out of his way to do this… I knew he was a fucking dickhead but to think he'd go  _this_ far…"

Ichigo could feel white-hot anger and pain flooding his being for not the first time since that night, now two nights ago.

The situation at Karakura University had only become worse as a result. It had become so much that often he and Szayel would have to forcefully fight their way over the past two days through street thugs just to walk to and from the campus. Of course, those boys would end up with more wounds than the pair received in return – indeed, both Ichigo and Szayel were quite accomplished in self-defence.

Ichigo was reminded of the memory of a similar chain of events happening during Middle School, when he and Sado Yasutora would work together to fend off immature brats who turned to violence as ways to blow off steam. The memory quickly turned bitter as Ichigo became reminded that even the kind-hearted, gentle giant of the man that was Sado had begun avoiding him at all costs.

He sighed heavily, warm brown eyes closing.

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

_It sure as hell seems like it._

"I suppose saying 'wait it out' isn't really going to help, is it?"

Ichigo sighed again as strong yet slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pink locks slightly falling into his vision as Szayel moved to rest his head against the side of Ichigo's neck.

The pink haired male had also been suffering equal distraught. Even now, as they gazed out at the glistening of the river, the sunlight reflecting off of the lapping water upon the banks and dazzling tenfold as its rays were caught in the windows of cars moving across the bridge, they still couldn't truly escape the hatred which burned them from those around them.

Even here completely alone, standing atop that hillock overlooking Karakura Town.

"No… probably not." Ichigo murmured quietly in response.

A sigh sounded from Szayel.

"How did you put up with this?" Ichigo asked after a minute of silence.

Szayel's brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lifting his head.

Ichigo's gaze didn't move from where he was looking out at the river.

"These people… I can tell that this isn't the first time something similar to this has happened to you. Society being a bunch of pricks."

Szayel closed his eyes, sighing wearily.

"No… it hasn't." He agreed, murmuring. He felt Ichigo's hand tighten reassuringly around his own. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I moved around a lot. I had to. Every century a new town, a new existence I was forced to adapt to. That's why I came here."

Ichigo nodded faintly.

"We'll probably have to move again…"

Szayel's eyes widened.

"We?"

Ichigo gave a dry chuckle before bowing his head, his chest heaving with a heavy sigh.

"It's been three days. I'm… I'm dying…"

"Ichigo…" Szayel's voice was a mere whisper, his arms trembling as he continued to hold the orange haired teen tightly.

Ichigo made to raise his head again, an empty smile forming on his lips.

"You know this, too. I'm cold. I've lost most of the sensation in my hands. I feel like ice inside my own body. I'm… I'm weakening. I'm trembling during the day. The only time I feel strength is at night, when the moon is out and you're able to feed from me. Sometimes I swear I hear a voice in the back of my head, taunting me when I look at the moon's glow. It's happening so fast I can't even keep a track of anything anymore. Everyone hates us. Even my own family have heard about what happened. My father almost kicked me out of the house, you know?"

He paused, taking a shaky breath and allowing a quivering laugh to leave his mouth.

"I'm scared, actually. Scared as hell. I know what's going to happen, and I hate myself… I want it to hurry up and consume me already. But I know that nothing will ever be the same when it does… the only thing that puts my heart at rest is you, Szayel."

He blinked, suddenly aware of the faint blurriness of his vision as he did so. He was crying.

Szayel remained silent, his gut wrenching as he reached up to gently stroke the tears away from Ichigo's cheek.

"… Will it hurt?"

The question hung in the air for a moment.

"No, Ichigo." Szayel murmured, his voice wavering.

Ichigo closed his eyes again, leaning his head back a bit to allow the sun's rays to warm his cold skin. It was a futile attempt, seeing as he couldn't feel the warmth in the first place, but he continued to do so nevertheless.

"I'm glad… nothing can hurt more than what we've been through."

A saddened chuckle was his response.

The sunset continued to light the sky with a deep fiery red, the river below seeming to become the flames themselves with the reflections of yellows, oranges and vermillion dancing across its surface.

Ichigo had fully accepted that these were his last few hours of being 'human'.

His grip tightened around Szayel's arms which were still wrapped around his waist.

He planned to enjoy the light as much as he could. He knew that soon, he would be suffering eternal darkness.

* * *

The walk back was silent.

It was perhaps a cruel irony that there was no cloud in sight as the two weaved side by side through the throngs of the crowd around them in the city centre of Karakura Town.

The clouds would normally have been vastly welcomed – it would mean that there would be no moonlight.

Yet the moon would shine strongly and without restraint that evening.

And they were depending on it.

Ichigo held a hand over his eyes, rubbing them. Whether it was from the cold his body was suffering, or the weakness of his limbs, or a sign that he was already beginning to crave that final biting caress which would end his torment, or perhaps a mix of all three - Ichigo had begun to feel a strong headache coming on. His brain seemed to pound against his skull relentlessly. His mouth felt dry.

"Ichigo… we're almost there… can you make it?" Szayel voiced quietly, his tone holding a deep concern.

He knew what Ichigo would be experiencing currently. The last day was always the hardest. It sickened him to the core that no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn't do anything to ease his partner's suffering. Not until the moon came out.

And then, it would only cause him more pain.

Ichigo managed a faint murmur of affirmation, nodding slightly as he gripped his forehead tighter. Discomfort was echoed in his features.

The two passed into an alleyway, the apartment block straight ahead.

Szayel shot his arms out to grab hold gently on Ichigo as the orange haired teen stumbled and lost his balance.

"Easy… take it easy…" Szayel warned with caution as he wrapped an arm securely around Ichigo's waist, moving to rest one of the youth's arms around the back of his neck, a pale hand clasping onto Ichigo's arm as the pink haired male supported the teen's weight.

Ichigo merely groaned faintly in response, gratefully accepting the help as the two continued their way forwards, slowly reaching the apartment ten minutes later.

Szayel removed the keys from his jacket pocket, inserting them into the keyhole and making sure to lock the door behind them as soon as he guided Ichigo inside. The orange haired youth was still stumbling, every step looking like it sapped each last ounce of strength he had left. Szayel's heart gave a painful lurch as he eased Ichigo into the bedroom, helping to seat the teen on the edge of the mattress.

Ichigo's arm fell weakly away from the pink haired males' shoulder, both hands coming to rest on his lap as he bowed his head. His hands were shaking.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo didn't look up.

He raised his hands, bringing them up as if studying them. He rubbed his thumbs against the tips of his fingers.

"They're so cold…" He whispered faintly. "I can't feel them…"

Szayel's face wore a pained expression as he reached out, clasping his hands over Ichigo's. His eyes narrowed.

Though Ichigo felt as if he had no heat left in his body, the boy's skin was actually sweltering. Szayel turned his golden eyed gaze to the window. It was dusk.

It wouldn't be long now.

"Ichigo… there's some things I should warn you first." He began quietly, his voice seeming detached as if he wasn't speaking to the youth in front of him.

Ichigo gazed wearily up at the pink haired male, his warm brown eyes clouded.

"Like what?" He whispered.

Szayel's eyes closed.

"This will… be different from how I would normally feed from you."

Ichigo nodded when Szayel reopened his eyes and gazed into the teens' brown irises – Ichigo had already accepted that fact. Szayel gave a quiet sigh, reaching out and pressing a hand gently to Ichigo's chest, his long fingertips brushing against where Ichigo's heart pumped inside his ribcage. Ichigo eyed the action with confusion.

"Whatever happens, you have to stay with me, Ichigo… don't struggle… you have to allow yourself to give in. I don't want to lose you."

His whispered words hung in the air, the atmosphere becoming serious, sombre… desperate.

Ichigo clasped trembling fingers around the ones that were pressed against his chest.

"I promise." He whispered.

Szayel closed his eyes again, sighing and giving a faint nod before stepping closer, moving his legs to wrap around either side of Ichigo's hips and lightly straddling the orange haired male. He shifted so he was sitting up, towering slightly over him, and he moved his hands so they caressed alongside Ichigo's neck. His lips hovered mere centimetres away from Ichigo's.

Ichigo felt his body freeze momentarily, a faint excited gasp coming from his mouth despite how weak he was feeling. He found he could only gaze unblinkingly into deep golden depths as Szayel gazed intently into his own eyes. Ichigo traced trembling hands down the taller males' back, letting them come to a rest around slender hips. A small noise sounded in Szayel's throat and he closed his eyes again, his lips inching closer.

"What do you mean, though?" Ichigo murmured quietly, his head getting tilted up.

"… You'll find out." Came the low response.

Ichigo didn't have time to question this reply as Szayel had moved to press his lips against the orangette's, his sweet tasting mouth covering Ichigo's heated one and slowly sliding in a deep, tender rhythm. Ichigo moaned faintly, feeling himself become lost instantaneously and his eyes slid closed in bliss as a warm, hot tongue touched his bottom lip. Ichigo's mouth opened almost of its own accord, his brain becoming pleasantly addled as the hot appendage slid into his warm cavern – the pairs' tongues stroking together gently, savouring and tasting. Both Ichigo and Szayel gave another quiet moan of content, Szayel sliding his hands over to his jacket and removing the garment, throwing it behind him.

Ichigo tried to somehow take his own top off, but a gasp left his mouth as he felt air surround his body mere moments later, Szayel having beaten him to it. A low moan sounded in Ichigo's throat as he felt a hardened arousal flush against his own, and it was only then that he realised that he was getting pushed back against the bed, Szayel already removed of his clothing.

A tremulous gasp sounded when Ichigo felt air surround the heat of his groin before a hot body slid over his own naked form, Szayel moving to lay atop Ichigo. Ichigo didn't have any moment to question the speed with which his clothes had been removed, as his eyes rolled back in his head when he felt the entirety of the pale man's nude slender form pressed flush against him.

He groaned heatedly into the other's mouth, Szayel responding likewise as their arousals rubbed firmly together – their hips already bucking and grinding to accommodate the need for the blissful friction.

Their mouths pressed together firmer, moans being swallowed by each other's lips as their tongues slid deeper, beginning a wild stroking in time with their sliding hips. Small droplets of saliva escaped from their tongues, both men eagerly lapping at the beads as they ran down their lips, groaning pleasurably when their tongues met once again.

Ichigo could feel himself painfully aroused – he could already feel himself straining at the tip. He somehow felt himself strengthening, and in the back of his quickly lust-clouded mind, he noted that the light in the room had become darker. It was now nightfall.

His hands reached up to wind through silken pink locks, Szayel groaning and sliding his hands down Ichigo's tanned well-toned chest, moving to grip around the youth's hips, pulling him closer against his own aching need.

"S-Szayel…" Ichigo whispered hoarsely, panting slightly when the pink haired male slid his tongue out of the orange haired males' mouth, pausing to lap at another bead of saliva which trailed down his bottom lip. Szayel opened his eyes, the golden orbs tinged with lust as he panted, holding out two fingers and tapping them gently against Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction, realising what the pink haired male wanted him to do, and tentatively he opened his mouth, allowing the digits to move in. Szayel groaned softly when Ichigo's tongue slid against his fingers, dampening them and coating them with saliva. His dick gave an impatient twitch and he grit his teeth in response.

Ichigo eyed Szayel, his eyes clouded with equal desire as golden orbs locked back onto brown. Ichigo stroked his tongue further around the fingers, almost mewling with disappointment when they were pulled from his mouth moments later. His disappointment soon turned to a low groan of pleasure when Szayel smiled, a grin forming on his lips as he opened his mouth and slid his own tongue against the fingers Ichigo had moistened.

"Szayel…" Ichigo moaned again, his voice stronger now, and his own cock flared with aching want as he watched.

Szayel hummed in acknowledgement, moving back down to press his pale petal coloured lips back to Ichigo's eagerly pliant mouth, his hand moving down Ichigo's body. Ichigo shivered with need when he felt heated fingers press teasingly against his tight entrance.

His whole body arched when lips left his mouth, only to trail feather-light kisses down his collar bone, over his chest and nipples, and continuing to trail further down to his erect member. A warm, hot mouth slid over the leaking tip.

Ichigo's head fell back against the pillows, a loud cry of pleasure escaping his throat as his hands tightened in Szayel's hair, his face red and flushed, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Szayel groaned hotly over Ichigo's member, sliding his mouth down further and tasting the teen's essence as it spilled softly from his sensitive tip. His tongue laved the twitching length, his cheeks hollowing as his head moved. His eyes fluttered open to gaze at Ichigo's erotic reaction, and he groaned loudly, willing himself to take this as slow as he could as he inserted the first finger into the tight ring of Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo was so overcome with intense pleasure that he didn't register the long digit entering his tight passage. He only cried out louder, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Szayel continued to slide his hot mouth over his length, sucking slowly and making him see stars. Ichigo writhed in pleasure when he felt a sliding motion inside him, and he managed to open an eye to see Szayel pumping his index finger inside his entrance, stretching him. Ichigo bit his lip, his back arching once more, his dick twitching profusely in response from the double stimulus.

"Ahhh… haah… G-God…"

His moans were high and breathless, eliciting a deep pleasurable growl from the pink haired male when he slid his second finger inside the velvety walls of Ichigo's passage, beginning a scissoring motion to open him wider.

Ichigo bit his lip harder at the slightly awkward intrusion and he willed himself to relax, his heart beating sluggishly in his chest. Szayel paused, lapping his tongue against the tip of Ichigo's member and earning a shudder coursing through the teen's body in response as he lifted his head.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo moaned faintly, concentrating on making himself relax. He nodded when he finally became accustomed to the sensation. Szayel eyed him carefully before inserting the third finger, thrusting it inside the intoxicatingly tight heat that he couldn't wait to bury himself inside fully. Both males gave loud groans when Ichigo's hips jerked, high mewls of delight passing his lips when the pleasure flooded through him as Szayel's fingers lightly brushed against his prostate.

"S-Szayel… p-pleaseee… nnn…"

Ichigo was a writhing mess, cries of delight filling the air when Szayel moaned softly, smiling as he slid his fingers inside, again teasingly pressing against the boy's pleasure core. He licked his lips, unable to wait any longer.

He quickly removed his fingers, Ichigo sighing in disappointment as he did so, and he shifted onto his knees so he could align his weeping member with that of Ichigo's prepared entrance.

"Remember what I said, Ichigo… stay with me." Szayel whispered, reaching out to cup a hand against Ichigo's cheek. His skin was even warmer than before. Ichigo nodded, a faint smile passing his lips as he locked his warm brown eyes with deep golden, not blinking or breaking contact.

They continued to gaze deeply into each other's eyes, even as their lips hovered closer. A faint nod from Ichigo told Szayel that he was ready. Szayel slid his mouth over Ichigo's in a firm, passionate kiss as he entered the tip of his length inside Ichigo's twitching entrance.

Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut, his hands flying to clench in pink locks as he desperately crashed his lips against Szayel's harder – a low groan ripping through his throat. He felt like his body was suddenly on fire after the trembling cold he had been suffering all day. The heat blazed through him, tingling in a direct line to his heart. He willed himself to relax as best as he could, to stay calm and to only focus on what Szayel was giving him.

Szayel moaned, his breath catching as his lips were assaulted needfully. He clamped his mouth down harder on Ichigo's in return, feeling as if sparks were flying in his vision the moment his sensitive cock entered Ichigo's passage. It was so tight and hot, he was losing himself in that intoxicating feeling. He was still able to be aware in his pleasure-driven state that Ichigo was already feeling the effects of his body yearning to shut down. He crashed his lips in harder reassurance against Ichigo's reddened mouth, his hands gripping the teen's hips in a firm hold.

_Ichigo… don't you dare give out on me_.

Ichigo gave another loud groan, the sound swallowed by Szayel's mouth as reassuring kisses continued to be placed on his lips. Ichigo's grip in his lovers' pink hair lessened as he felt his body begin to relax, the heat dying down. Tears prickled his eyes as he could finally feel that the other male was inside him. He wanted him inside more. He moved his hips a little, signifying he was ready.

Szayel moaned quietly, understanding the gesture, and he pulled out slowly, waiting a moment before driving back in. The sounds of Ichigo's gasps and groans continued to be muffled before they were let loose to the air around them, Szayel having parted his lips slowly to rest his forehead against Ichigo's, panting heavily once he was seated all the way inside the teen. Long, loud cries of pleasure tore through both men's throats – the two of them unable to believe how good they were both feeling.

Ichigo's hands laced around Szayel's neck, a smile on his lips even as his eyes continued to water with faint tears.

"It's ok… please…" He whispered.

Szayel panted quietly, beginning to roll his hips in a gentle, rocking motion, his cock disappearing into the tight heaven that was Ichigo over and over, loud mewls and cries of pleasure emanating from the teen's lips as he slowly began to lose himself to that sweet penetration.

"Haaah… aaahh… m-more… more…"

Ichigo's mewls turned into higher moans of bliss as Szayel's back arched, his body faintly sheened with sweat as he rocked his hips more, beginning to pick up speed. Ichigo was twitching and writhing faintly, his features flushed into a state of pure ecstasy as he continued to lose himself, his moans and gasps only fuelling the intense desire both men were feeling.

"I-Ichigo… nnggh… you feel… haaahh… amazing…"

Their hips bucked faster, Ichigo's back arching and soon he was timing each jerk of his hips to meet the driving thrusts of Szayel inside his body – the two setting up a deep, heavy rhythm, their moans becoming even higher, more breathless and intense by the second.

Ichigo managed to open his eyes, meeting pleasure-ridden deep golden, and he moaned as he felt Szayel rock deeper into him, his fingernails digging into the pink haired males' back and drawing a pleasurable growl from pale lips.

"S-Szayel… oh… God… haah… d-deeper… n-need more… please… _more_!" Ichigo cried out, his voice sounding garbled as each wave of pleasure rolled inside of him, filling him up, making him whole and his member twitching and begging for release. His heart beat faster.

Szayel bit his lip, his hips jerking forwards deeper, thrusting higher inside Ichigo, unable to resist the boy's wishes. He wanted to bury himself even harder inside that heat which was sending him over the edge, filling him with such a carnal pleasure that not even the state of frenzied bloodlust he endured every night could compare with this feeling.

A loud wail of delight fell from Ichigo's lips as Szayel pulled out and rammed back harder, sliding in at an increasingly heavy pace, his member already twitching and dripping fervently inside that blissful tightness. Ichigo's body arched higher off the bed, seeming to freeze before he was caught by the pink haired male, Szayel wrapping his arms tighter around Ichigo, pulling the orangette on top of his lap with a loud hungry growl falling from his lips.

Ichigo's mouth formed into a small 'o' shape before he shuddered and sighed, sliding himself up and thrusting himself down harder onto Szayel's cock, burying the older male deeper inside him, filling him up more completely.

High moans turned into screams of ecstasy, Szayel thrusting higher and harder, Ichigo ramming down to meet the frenzied intervals and burying himself deeper and deeper on that hardened length, needing and craving more, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing just as clearly as their voices.

"M-more… nggh… hard-harder... I need… you-AAH!"

Ichigo's breathless moan was cut short, lust-clouded brown eyes widening and his back arching in a sinful display as he felt something touch  _right there_ inside of him. Szayel panted heavily, his hair falling over his eyes as he grit his teeth, his head bowing and a moan of delight falling from his pale lips when he saw Ichigo's trembling hand reach down to feel his own stomach, holding it as if he could feel the other's cock buried directly where his hand was resting.

"I-Ichigo… oh G-God…"

Ichigo's face was flushed with pure ecstasy.

"Th-there! THERE!" He screamed in delight, his hand still pressed against his skin. Szayel was so deep inside him – he wanted him deeper, to continue to feel him buried  _there_.

A hungered growl left Szayel's lips, the pink haired male grinning as he bucked his hips up sharply, causing Ichigo to shake and cry out again.

"Right there, Ichigo?" He hummed, bucking sharply upwards again and trembling with delight.

"Y-YES!" Ichigo echoed, tears of pleasure falling down his cheeks.

Szayel gave a low moan of which the sound went straight to Ichigo's dick, making him tremble and release another wanton moan. He chanced a brief look at his lover, only to see golden eyes filled with the deepest carnal hunger he had ever seen, his pale lips pulled apart in a manically seductive grin.

Moonlight was streaming through the window.

Even through his lust-driven state, Ichigo could feel the sudden danger in the room at this swift change. His heart became painfully tight once again, his body coiling with heat. He knew it wouldn't be much longer now.

He let out a soft moan, threading trembling hands once more through pink locks. His head snapped back and a scream of ecstatic joy fell from his lips as Szayel drove his hips mercilessly once more against Ichigo's prostate, burying himself higher and tighter inside his heat. Szayel clamped a hand down on Ichigo's bicep, plunging his teeth through the muscle of his forearm, his fangs growing and embedding in the sweet flesh and drawing the first bleeding marks.

Ichigo screamed louder, his voice almost hoarse as his body became subjected to sweet, sweet torture, his hips jerking and thrusting wildly with each animalistic drive inside of him from Szayel. He was bleeding, Szayel sinking his teeth in deeper, more pleasured gasps falling from Ichigo's throat.

Szayel was drawing blood, yet not tasting it. He withdrew his teeth, golden eyes trained only on Ichigo as he growled in pleasure, gripping the teen's hips firmer and thrusting deeper, Ichigo's hand clenching around his stomach with an even tighter grip than before, feeling the man's throbbing cock pulsing against his abdomen.

The moon had brought about a stronger change than he had thought possible.

Even now, as it illuminated Ichigo's sweat-slicked body, its harsh voice could still be heard – whispering, calling, empowering.

" _Claim him, bite him, drink him, consume him…"_

Szayel hissed at it to shut up, but he found himself obeying nevertheless.

He moaned in dark delight, lapping his tongue against the bleeding wound on Ichigo's arm, pulling his dripping cock out of Ichigo only to slam back inside that pleasurably abused passage as he lunged forwards once more, his teeth clamping around a pebbled bud of Ichigo's nipple and drawing yet more blood as he bit into the sensitive flesh.

Ichigo was writhing senselessly, garbled words streaming from his mouth which had lost all coherency a long time ago. He could only feel, only become consumed by intense pleasure, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he arched once more, feeling sharp needle-like fangs scrape his nipples, before clawing and latching below into his abdomen. Warmth trickled down his chest, the same warmth sliding up and lodging into his neck, drawing an even higher scream of Szayel's name when those fangs voraciously plunged into his throat – swallowing and absorbing crimson.

The pain in his chest was increasing, his heart now at its excruciating limit – he had no strength left in his body, it was being drained away as hungered lips tore at his throat. He felt overwhelming heat, yet his skin was cold. His vision darkened. He felt his dick pump with pending release.

Szayel ceased moving his hips, sliding his cock out of Ichigo's abused passage. The pink haired vampire slowly lifted his head, blood trickling from his reddened lips as he gazed with unparalleled carnal need into Ichigo's clouded brown eyes.

Ichigo felt himself fading, his heart already coming to a slow.

"Turn... me…"

His pleading whisper was thick with the breathy huskiness of his sexual peak.

A low, seductive growl left the pale man's lips.

He grabbed Ichigo gently yet firmly by the waist. He lowered his head to Ichigo's chest. Ichigo closed his eyes, his head falling back.

A faint caress of lips was felt against the beating of his heart against his ribcage. A second passed.

Sharp pain pierced his being as that blood coated mouth opened, teeth pressing against the firm skin and fangs tearing through his lungs, the needle-like points sharpened and elongated and grown to great lengths as two incisions latched into the direct centre of Ichigo's heart.

Szayel's hips snapped back up, driving himself in with one last, final hungry thrust to Ichigo's prostate.

A scream shattered the air as hot release pumped through the teen, his back arching towards the bed.

Ichigo couldn't register anything except heat. Intense, white-hot, blinding heat and pleasure. His release coated both of their chests, his member twitching from his explosive orgasm. Inside him, he could feel the hot seed of his lover coating his walls, filling him, making him whole. A moan both pained and blissful rumbled through his chest as Szayel voiced his pleasure.

Ichigo continued to scream in both delight and agony, Szayel's name falling from his throat, the teen feeling his body twitch and become assaulted with a foreign feeling inside his heart which multiplied to course through his chest, his limbs, his brain.

He caught a sliver of silver from the window in his hazed vision.

Its trilling, mocking voice echoed clearly in his mind.

" _Embrace the madness. I am a part of you now."_

Ichigo's eyes closed.

He gave himself over to the darkness which swept up to take him.

Szayel closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and panting heavily from his release as he felt Ichigo's body fall limp in his arms. He moved to wrap his arms around the youth's back, slowly lifting his head – his incisors which had elongated tenfold now moulding effortlessly back into normal teeth. The marks littering Ichigo's body faded before his very eyes.

He gazed at the last two which remained, directly over the teen's heart. Those were the ones that would never heal.

The moonlight illuminated Ichigo's sleeping form, the orange haired youth's chest rising and falling feebly, so faintly, almost as if he wasn't breathing at all. His features were formed into those of one who was at rest.

Then, in its cruel, malicious manner, the moon became covered and obscured by grey cloud, its mocking light trilling with laughter at having claimed yet another to torment for all eternity.

Szayel bowed his head, his body shaking. He drew Ichigo closer to him, gritting his teeth and groaning as he carefully slid himself out of the teen's beautifully hot passage, moving to cradle the unconscious boy in his embrace. When the pained sob left his throat, he realised that his body was shaking with tears.

_Ichigo…_

_Eternity is a long time. I never wanted to bring you into this._

_But as long as you're with me, I'll never have to fear the moon again._

_I'm no longer alone._

_Thank you._

* * *

Warm.

Everything felt warm.

His brows twitched faintly, his eyelids fluttering as he felt himself slowly awaken from the black world of a dreamless sleep. A faint groan passed Ichigo's lips, the scent of summer air flooding his senses.

_Why do I feel so warm?_

His fingers twitched, his hand sliding out from under the pillow behind his head, moving to rest over his eyes in an effort to rub vision back into his sleep-clouded brown irises. He felt something move slightly from around his waist.

Managing to keep his lids open enough to glance at the streams of afternoon sunlight highlighting the immaculate apartment room with its comforting glow, the window open and a light breeze brushing over his skin, Ichigo turned his head to see strands of pink on his left-hand side.

He smiled, moving his hand to reach out and gently touch his fingertips to the side of Szayel's cheek - the pink haired male fast asleep next to Ichigo, his arms wrapped around the teen's body and holding him close against a pale lightly toned chest. His hair was splayed out in graceful strands across the bridge of his nose, a look of peace on his handsome delicate features, his breathing light as his chest rose and fell gently.

Pink brows furrowed faintly, the arm around Ichigo's waist twitching and a soft murmur escaped pale petal coloured lips as his hand moved away slowly to reach behind him. Ichigo felt a grin form on his mouth when Szayel pulled his arm back, passing a steaming hot cup of tea to Ichigo from the bedside table.

Ichigo accepted it, chuckling faintly.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of use.

He felt soft lips press against the side of his neck, an answering grin forming on them as Szayel shifted, sitting up. Ichigo followed the movement, gazing into golden eyes which had opened.

"How are you feeling?" The melodic tone of the other male asked as he gazed at Ichigo with concern.

Ichigo considered this, taking a sip of the comforting liquid as he raised the cup to his lips.

"I… feel fine."

It was true. With a slight sense of wonderment, Ichigo noted that his body felt as normal as it could possibly ever feel. He was no longer trembling or suffering from weakness. He finally felt strength again in his limbs. The shivering cold he had been feeling before had faded, allowing the warmth to seep through him.

The only thing he was feeling right now was a slight dull ache in his abdomen as he shifted a little more so he could sit upright against the headboard. A faint blush threatened to reach his cheeks as he was reminded of what had happened between them.

A slight smile twitched at the corner of Szayel's lips as he caught this, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he allowed his gaze to trail over his lover before lowering his eyes and sighing faintly when he looked at the two marks on Ichigo's chest, directly over where his heart lay.

Ichigo felt his lovers' gaze shift and he too looked down to his chest. He regarded the marks closely, lifting up a hand to trace his fingers over his flesh.

"How long was I asleep for?" He asked quietly.

"Around fifteen hours." Came the reply. "It's two in the afternoon now."

Ichigo hummed faintly in acknowledgement.

Lifting his head, his lips quirked with a slight grin.

"I don't feel any different."

Szayel laughed, reaching up to brush stray strands of hair away from his face.

"You won't…" His smile faded as he sighed, turning his head to gaze out of the window. A faraway expression entered his golden eyes.

"Not until tonight, anyway." Ichigo finished off for him.

The pink haired male nodded.

Ichigo sighed, placing his empty teacup down on the table and he groaned faintly as he stretched.

"Like I said… I'll endure this for as long as you will." He murmured quietly, moving forwards on his knees, the remainder of the covers falling from his still-naked body as he traced his hands along either side of Szayel's neck, the taller male's golden eyes meeting warm brown as Ichigo settled himself in front of the pink haired man. He was grinning slightly.

He leant forwards so his head was resting against Szayel's forehead, sliding his lips down pale sweet skin in faint, feather-light kisses, his warm lips barely grazing the others' flesh before moving down further. A soft moan fell from Szayel's lips as his eyes closed, his head tilting back when he felt Ichigo's lips graze against the side of his throat, and he reached his hands up to entwine through vibrant orange hair.

Ichigo smiled, his arms circling around the lightly toned chest he was pressed against, wrapping his arms around his lover and trailing his fingers down to his firm behind and then gripping slender hips.

Szayel began panting softly, his hands gripping further in Ichigo's hair. He felt warm lips slide over towards his earlobe, a hot tongue flicking out playfully against the sensitive shell. Ichigo's mouth moved, a quiet whisper falling from his lips.

Szayel's eyes opened sharply, a faint gasp falling from his mouth as Ichigo pulled away, smiling at him.

He blinked, his mind seeming to go numb.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo's grin drew wider.

The teen's three whispered words continued to echo in Szayel's mind, leaving him completely at a loss. He fell silent, every cell in his brain trying to process what he had just heard. A smile quirked at the corners of his lips.

"I'm thinking you woke up too early. Go back to sleep, your brain's addled."

A snorted laugh fell from Ichigo's lips.

"Way to kick me while I'm down." He scoffed, his grin growing wider.

Szayel chuckled, a grin of his own forming as he lunged forwards and captured Ichigo's lips in a searing, deep kiss. Ichigo let loose a surprised yet delighted gasp, falling back against the mattress and his hands gripping Szayel's back tightly as the taller male lay over him, serenading the orange haired youth's lips, chin, jaw and neck with his warm, soft mouth, the two of them quickly being left breathless and panting.

Ichigo smiled widely, Szayel's lips moving in a murmured whisper, his voice soft against Ichigo's mouth and his three returned words filled the air between them as the pink haired male drew his head back up.

The sun suddenly seemed to shine brighter through the window, its embracing light echoed in brown and golden eyes.

* * *

The city's lights illuminated the plains below.

The night was blackening, cars rumbling through the streets and roads.

Civilisation moved, ever changing, ever forming.

The city's lights illuminated life.

_Life_ …

From far above, unknown and unseen by those below, two lone figures stood atop a hillock overlooking the town.

Motionless as stone sentinels, they gazed unblinkingly at the world before them.

_Life..._

_What is life?_

Golden and brown eyes surveyed the throngs of people hastily dashing to and fro, eager to return home. The night air grew stronger, the wind cold and sharp as it stirred the bows of trees.

The breeze whipped through strands of pink and orange locks, the two figures not seeming to notice or care as they remained standing, observing.

For the past one hundred years they had wandered, watching 'life' as it passed them by. Civilisation had changed, and would continue to change for the remainder of eternity.

The blackened clouds began to move, to pull and roll away as streams of silver tore through in strands of defiance of being shut out and denied access to the land.

The figures raised their heads, eyes no longer narrowed in spiteful hatred as the moon's harsh rays enveloped the hilltop. The trilling jeers of madness went unheard – had always been unheard since that night one hundred years ago – its taunting silenced when two bodies stepped closer, arms wrapping around each other's backs, lips pressing together in a searing caress before mouths hovered tenderly, lovingly, against exposed necks.

Soft moans and gasps of pleasure became ridden on the wind as two pairs of teeth elongated, crimson droplets sliding down two throats as fangs pierced skin, arms tightening through and winding around each other's hair and waists.

The caress became tighter, mouths moving and tongues swallowing ruby red nectar, the two lifting their heads when the moon's light lessened as a thin cover of cloud passed across its cold surface for only a moment.

Foreheads moved to rest against each other's, lips once more meeting in a warm caress.

Below, civilisation continued to move.

Warm brown eyes opened to gaze once more into deep golden, whispered words the exact same as that day one hundred years ago falling from both men's lips.

_Life…_

They had found the answer after all.

_Life is not death. It is not a curse, nor madness._

_Life…_

…  _Is love._

* * *

THE END.

 


End file.
